


Unleashed Fantasies

by UchihanoChidori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Casual Sex, Exhibitionism, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Mutilation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihanoChidori/pseuds/UchihanoChidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casual sex should be just that. A one time fuck, no strings attached, end of story. Naruto already knew his darker side in the bedroom always scared his lovers away, so it wasn't like he expected anything good to come out of the proposal made by his most recent one night stand. Well... he couldn't be more wrong. SasuNaruSasu. Fetish. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fuck Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so… don’t ask what this is. It’s just something I’ve been wanting to write for a while, as some of you might remember. This is not supposed to be emotionally deep, they’re not supposed to be terribly IC or have a particular proper development. It’s not supposed to be romantic. It’s just a fic filled with smut where the word ‘fuck’ appears a lot ;P
> 
> We all need a bit of sexy Sasuke in our lives, don’t we? So here he is, just for you (and me). 
> 
> Anyway, this is Part One! I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Betaed by my lovely fangirlandiknowit101. Thank you! <3

 

**Unleashed Fantasies**

**Part I: The Fuck Machine**

 

Naruto sunk his teeth on his lower lip and released a pitiful, needy whine as he looked at the picture displayed on his computer monitor for the umpteenth time that day. Fidgeting a bit in his chair, he allowed himself to slide lower in his seat, feeling his chest tight with lack of oxygen. Looking for some sort of physical relief, he spread his legs wider, but this did nothing to soothe his current state of arousal.

It had been like this _all. Day. Long._

What on earth had possessed him to take that fucking picture? Everybody knew that mutually consented one night stands meant no strings attached, consequentially, no emotional involvement, no keeping stuff from the other person, and definitely _not_ taking pictures of the person you’ve been with as a _memento_.

Well, it wasn’t like he had broken _all_ the rules, and anyway, couldn’t he afford to be a little out of track when it had been far too long since he had actually been one hundred percent satisfied with casual sex?

His teeth almost drawing blood, Naruto’s eyes narrowed in lust as they took in the gorgeous figure of the pale _, perfect_ male specimen from the picture.

It was still hard to believe that he had banged _that_. And… well, had been thoroughly banged as well.

Truth be told, he had never been one to hook up with people based on looks alone, but for some reason, ‘Tinder’ had delivered that gift from the heavens to him, and he had instantly been interested and put a ‘like’ on the guy. When said guy ‘liked’ him back, he had felt kind of excited. They had chatted for a couple of days – small talk, polite and easy-going enough, before Naruto decided that it was time to ask the guy out for a drink.

To his surprise, the guy was pretty straightforward and told him specifically that he wasn’t looking for a date and that he just wanted sex with no beating around the bush, which suited Naruto just fine. It was better if they didn’t get to know each other on a personal level, anyway.

And… well, it _had_ been perfectfrom beginning to end.

Naruto took a shaky breath. The fucking memories were eating him alive, and he was thankful that it was Sunday and that he didn’t have to go to work, what with the massive boner he was sporting.

He wanted to jerk off _so_ bad right now he was beginning to feel the anxiety overpowering his rational mind.

A part of his brain wanted to just text _him_ again and suggest a quickie somewhere. Surely, Sasuke – the name of his sex god – wouldn’t refuse. After all, he didn’t live far; it would be so easy to hook up again. But, at the same time…

Naruto groaned, scratching his head violently with both hands and messing his hair even more. Casual sex was supposed to be just that. He and the person would fuck, have a relatively good time while doing it, and then go their separate ways to never see each other again. Done. Period. Then he’d look for someone else to fuck. Simple.

Because Naruto could only fuck someone four times at most before it got terribly boring for him. And that was devastating because, once in a while, he would meet someone really cool that would lead him to believe that they could actually have something deeper.

But they all ended up running whenever he started expressing his ‘urges’ more freely.

He sighed, letting his hands fall to his lap. Pouting, he took another peek at the picture. He wouldn’t say that he was a weird person, he just liked to do different stuff during sex and allow his fantasies to be unleashed. It wasn’t like he did a lot of crazy shit compared to some freaks he had come across in his life, but most people weren’t very keen to diverge from what was considered ‘normal’, so they fled. And even if Naruto wanted to push his fantasies to the side to give the person a chance, truth was, boredom completely killed his sex drive.

This to say that he was in a difficult situation.

But Sasuke had been… well, as far as normal sex went, he had been amazing and definitely the kind of feisty Naruto liked. They had clicked from the very beginning.

Which was exactly why Naruto didn’t think it was a good idea to hook up again – he was sure he was investing his time into something that, as usual, wouldn’t go anywhere, and it was always hard for him to part definite ways with people he had enjoyed fucking more than once.

Thus the reason why he hadn’t jerked off to thoughts of Sasuke – because once he did, he’d be giving in to his very obvious desire to repeat something that was doomed to fail.

It was such a tragedy, he thought dramatically, letting his head fall back. Sasuke was _so_ his type it hurt.

_I guess I should just take another cold shower,_ Naruto thought miserably.

After debating on whether to keep Sasuke’s picture or not – in the end he decided that he’d definitely keep it for future bragging – with a bit of reluctance, Naruto turned his computer off just as his mobile phone vibrated next to his mouse. He picked it up to see what it was and found that Sasuke had messaged him on ‘Tinder’.

What he read almost made him lose whatever was left of his self-respect at the moment.

_I’m horny as fuck._

Naruto swallowed hard. _Why_ was this happening to him? Did the gods hate him that much for being a hot piece of ass with superior needs?

Ignoring was the best option, Naruto knew. But he was already texting back before he could stop himself.

_Me 2._ He hesitated before adding the rest. _Can’t stop thinking about last night._

Sasuke took a while to reply and this made Naruto feel a little nervous.

_Let’s meet. Same place, 6p.m._

“Oh, shit,” Naruto moaned, closing his eyes in agony. Sasuke just had this bossy attitude that pissed him off so much, but also turned him on immensely because it was so stupidly sexy. He had no idea he had a thing for being told what to do before meeting the guy, and yet, he felt pretty worked up by Sasuke telling him to go to him instead of asking if he was even available or interested. Well, he had just admitted to being horny, so _of course_ he was interested. They both were. But still, it wouldn’t hurt.

“Fucking cocky bastard,” he grumbled. In spite of himself, he hesitated. Doing this again would go against everything he had been fighting against the whole day, and even though he had been ready to throw everything behind his back and move on, knowing that Sasuke was feeling the same way made him sort out his priorities. Okay, he was sure he was going to regret it, but who cared? It wasn’t like he had nothing to lose, right? There was nothing ahead of them that could possibly surprise him.

Unable to stop himself, Naruto texted back.

_I’ll be there._

Sasuke offered no reply, so he figured it was settled. Sighing, Naruto rubbed at his face and frowned at his monitor, regretting having shut everything down now. If he was going to do this again, there was no way in hell that he’d choose a cold shower over jerking off to the picture of the most gorgeous human being he had ever fucked.

000

Naruto’s hands were sweating as he approached the familiar coffee shop where he had first met Sasuke. His eyes immediately scanned the tall and elegant figure of the dark haired man who was already waiting for him in front of the entrance door, his back leaning against the show window. His hands were shoved inside the pockets of his stylish dark blue jacket, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He looked nonchalantly sensual in his glorious handsomeness and Naruto had to swallow hard as his mouth watered. Sasuke was the kind of person who looked as good naked as he did with his clothes on.

Dark grey eyes narrowed at him as he approached, and Naruto wasn’t sure if he was even supposed to extend his hand to the other or say something considering what little he knew of Sasuke’s impatient personality.

Deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to be polite, he offered the man a smile to hide his anxiousness and blurted out a cheerful “Hey!”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed more, making him look like a suspicious feline.

“Hey,” he greeted back in his deep, smooth voice that felt like liquid silk to Naruto’s ears. Knowing how that same voice sounded like in the throes of passion did nothing to stop Naruto’s cock from twitching inside his pants with unconcealed interest.

Sasuke gestured with his head towards the coffee shop before removing the cigarette from his lips with two slender fingers and letting it fall to the ground.

“Let’s get something to drink first,” he said easily, moving to open the door for Naruto. “My treat.”

“For someone who wasn’t very eager to socialize last night you sure are being generous today,” Naruto commented with an awkward chuckle, stepping inside the establishment.

“Yeah. There’s something I want to talk to you about,” Sasuke replied behind him.

Well, that was unexpected, Naruto thought, his nervousness increasing. He didn’t want to talk to Sasuke even if, all things considered, he was hopelessly attracted to the guy and had already signed his fate for the night with him. But if he got to know that creature and actually liked what lay underneath the steaming beauty that Sasuke was, he feared he might become seriously attached. And that was a problem.

He knew he was already going too far in accepting yet another casual fuck when it was obvious it had no future for them. There was no need for even more attachment considering how sexually infatuated he already was.

However, he couldn’t deny that having a conversation with the other man was something that made him feel strangely happy.

“I’m going to get us something to drink,” Sasuke announced. Then, he pointed to a secluded empty booth in the farthest end of the shop. “You go sit over there.”

The suddenly bossy tone made Naruto’s fantasies shatter like thin glass, irritation filling him. He had forgotten how much of an arrogant prick Mr. Sexy pants could be.

“Hey, you don’t get to boss me around, asshole!” he yelled, but Sasuke merely ignored him, heading towards the counter on his own without another word.

Naruto shoved his hands inside the pockets of his pants, frowning heavily at Sasuke’s retreating back with a pout. What the fuck was up with that attitude, anyway? Fucking cocky bastard.

And what Naruto seriously hated the most was the fact that said attitude really turned him on. It wasn’t exactly the being bossed around thing, per se, just the general way of Sasuke going about things – it was infuriating, but his body seemed to revel in it for some reason.

He took one last peek at the other’s ass before making his way to the empty booth that Sasuke had suggested and slumping down with a huff, his back to the rest of the room.

Sasuke returned about two minutes later, slamming a cup of _cappuccino_ in front of him.

“Move over,” he said dryly, holding his own cup in one hand and gesturing to Naruto with the other so he would give him space.

Naruto looked up at him. “Why don’t you sit down over there instead of next to me?” he asked, gesturing with his chin towards the seat in front of him.

“Because I don’t feel like it,” Sasuke simply said, as if it was such a normal thing to say. “ _Move over_.”

Naruto’s eyebrows shot upwards but still did as he was told and slid a bit to the side. Sasuke set his cup down – Naruto noticed it contained coffee – and removed his cool looking jacket and placed it on the wooden seat before sitting down next to Naruto.

“You just bought me a _cappuccino_ without even knowing if I like it or not,” Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke gave him a small, almost innocent smile that was nothing but deceiving, Naruto could just tell. Elegantly, he turned to Naruto and rested an elbow on the table, resting his cheek over his fist. “You don’t like _cappuccino_?”

In spite of himself, Naruto blushed. “Yeah, I do, I’m just saying that it’s not polite to buy someone something without asking what they want first.”

“As you pointed out, _I’m_ the one doing the paying,” Sasuke said, with a shrug. “Besides, you strike me as a _cappuccino_ kind of guy.”

Naruto gaped at him before rolling his eyes. “Whatever, dude,” he dismissed, seriously not in the mood for useless small talk. He knew Sasuke could get on his nerves easily and didn’t feel like getting annoyed to the point of not wanting to have sex anymore. “What did you want to talk about?”

Sasuke eyed him thoughtfully for a while. When he licked at his lower lip, Naruto was drawn to the flick of his tongue but forced his eyes back up so he was looking at the ones in front of him.

“Well, I’m going to be straightforward with you,” Sasuke said, straightening up and turning to Naruto completely on his seat. “I’m a fetishist. A hardcore one.”

Naruto merely looked at him, a sudden feeling of both longing and disappointment filling him.

“Alright,” he said, nodding slowly, obviously unimpressed by the confession. To his annoyance, though, Sasuke actually offered him a condescending look.

“I don’t think you understand what I’m trying to tell you,” he said.

“No, I understand very well,” Naruto countered, picking up his cup of _cappuccino_. “I’m a hardcore fetishist, too.”

Of course, Sasuke didn’t look even remotely disturbed or excited about this revelation. Naruto was sure they were thinking the same thing, but he could also almost bet that they had very different views on what kind of ‘fetishists’ they were. After all, he had had similar conversations with other individuals before, and all of them seemed sure that they were into some nasty stuff, but in the end, they had had pretty common fantasies and were never too inclined to experience other kinds of things. Some of the people he had been with thought they had ‘fetishes’ when in fact, they had no idea what a ‘fetish’ really was and how much it was a psychological and physical need to certain people – to Naruto.

He almost sighed in defeat, but chose to sip on his beverage instead. Sasuke had yet to touch his, taping his fingers on the surface of the table as he watched Naruto with a small frown.

“You know, for me to fuck someone more than once the sex has to be above average,” he explained, as if choosing his words with care. “If I fuck someone more than three times, that means the sex is over the top and that I’m getting attached. It doesn’t happen often. It also means that it won’t take long for me to become bored and want to try other things. That’s when the shit hits the fan and my supposed lovers get scared and leave.”

Naruto cradled the cup in his hands, feeling a discomforting sense of empathy for his companion. He didn’t like it.

“I don’t mind having a steady lover, you see,” Sasuke continued, watching Naruto’s features attentively, almost as if evaluating his reaction. “I just can’t seem to find anyone willing to stay.”

In spite of himself, Naruto swallowed hard, enjoying the attention he was receiving far too much. “I can relate, trust me” he admitted, with a small nod of his head. “But that still doesn’t mean we have the same kinks and that we are the same kind of ‘fetishists’.”

“Well, we do have good chemistry, at least,” Sasuke pointed out, smoothly.

“We do,” Naruto agreed, offering him a small, knowing smile. “Isn’t that why we’re both here?”

The smirk Sasuke gave him was very seductive. “Indeed.”

A strange, lust filled but hesitant tension seemed to settle between them, so Naruto found no difficulty in staring at Sasuke with open desire, enjoying the other male’s equally wanton expression that told him clearly how much he wanted to either ravage or be ravaged by him then and there.

But while both wanted it with a passion, it seemed like, just as everything in his life, it looked like it wasn’t something that could possibly have steady enough legs to stand. Sasuke thought he had it rough with the fetish thing, and yet, it couldn’t compare to how much Naruto had gone through because of it, surely. They could never understand each other.

“I want us to fuck again, Naruto,” the other man said, still not touching his coffee. “It’s been a while since I felt this good with someone. Which is why I know it’ll fail, like it always does.”

Naruto bit on his lower lip, seeing the way Sasuke’s expression turned sour.

“This will be the last time we do this,” Sasuke proceeded, and Naruto all but made a noise of understanding, relieved in a way, but also devastated. It was for the best, he understood this, and this was no news to him since even this second time had been a personal indulgence of his.

Why should they both waste time with something that would eventually cause them pain?

Still… Sasuke was so annoying and arrogant but clever and strong. He was the type of guy Naruto wanted, but surely, Sasuke wasn’t strong enough, no matter what issues he had and how much of a conceited ass he could be on occasion. But no, he wasn’t the kind of fucked up enough dude that could handle Naruto. And it sucked.

Heaving a sigh, Naruto forced himself to smile. “As I said, I understand where you’re coming from,” he said. “I actually hesitated in meeting with you again. I’ve spent the whole day avoiding jerking off to thoughts of you and… well, us.”

At his words, Sasuke inhaled deeply, his eyes darkening, causing Naruto to swallow hard from the intensity in them. He could not get a fucking erection when they were trying to have a normal, serious conversation for fuck’s sake.

Sasuke cleared his throat. “This is all very unfortunate,” he retorted, voice practical but also slightly annoyed. “You say you’re a fetishist, too? What kind of stuff are you into?”

“Oh, please don’t,” Naruto dismissed, with a good-natured chuckle. “I’d scare you away if I told you, and since I came all the way to fuck you, sorry but I’m not willing to miss out on that.”

At this, Sasuke actually released a small laugh, and even that was very attractive. Finally, he picked up his cup and took a few sips on his coffee, the silence between them not strained at all.

“I came here with a proposition for you,” Sasuke explained, setting down the cup carefully after a while. “Since we both seem to have similar issues, I guess I’m going to change it so it can benefit us both.”

Naruto was surprised but also very interested. “I’m all ears,” he encouraged.

Curious and a little excited, Naruto watched as Sasuke slid closer to him on the seat, his elbow casually but intimately resting on his shoulder.

“I think we should make sure this won’t work between us tonight, Naruto, so neither of us craves an encore,” the man said softly. “If we just fuck we’ll always wonder how it could’ve been if we took things further. I’m very attracted to you and that’s something I’ll always remember because it doesn’t happen often. I don’t need unnecessary shit messing with my head.”

“Same here,” Naruto muttered, trying not to shiver at the way Sasuke’s breath touched his lips.

“My suggestion is we try some of both our kinks tonight.” Sasuke’s hand was absently touching Naruto’s sweater now. “No matter how weird they are, we should indulge each other and destroy whatever fantasy we may have of each other.”

Sasuke was… actually offering to be the receptacle of Naruto’s kinks? Had paradise just fallen into his lap? Could he get any luckier than this?

Well… he’d also have to endure some of Sasuke’s own kinks, so that could be a problem. Not that he wasn’t willing to experiment new stuff, but he knew better than anyone else how gruesome some fetishes were and he didn’t know how far he was willing to go.

“It sounds pretty awesome,” he said, trying not to let his excitement show too much. “But, I mean… I’m okay with trying new stuff, but there’s some stuff I _know_ I don’t want to try at all, and you may feel the same way, and I really don’t want either of us to be forced to do something we don’t want…”

“Relax, no-one’s going to force anyone into doing anything they don’t want,” Sasuke placated him firmly. “We’ll tell each other what we want to do and we decide if we want to do it or not. If we do but it ends up being too much, we’ll stop. It’s an established rule.”

“Alright,” Naruto agreed, relieved. Sasuke was still very close, and someone who’d look at them just then would mistake them for a couple, surely. Naruto wondered how good they looked together. The thought was very interesting.

They shared a silent look, and it was intimate but meaningful, somehow. For some reason, even if Sasuke was a stranger he had had sex with just the night before, he felt a strong pull towards him he couldn’t explain, and it wasn’t just a sexual thing. He felt like he could trust that person on a certain level. How he knew this, he had no idea.

But it sucked that the kink thing wouldn’t be nearly as fulfilling as he thought it would – it never was.

But it was okay – at least he’d get to have this person one last time.

“Don’t make that face,” Sasuke said, leaning away as if reading his thoughts, tugging in a way that could be considered playful at a strand of Naruto’s blond hair. “It’s probably going to suck, and we both know it. But we can still fuck if we’re up for it and nothing else works, right?”

“Oh, I’m always up for it, Sasuke,” Naruto joked, grinning widely, making the other to smirk.

“I’m sure you are.”

Again, they looked at each other, unspoken words hanging between them. Slowly, Naruto twisted his body a bit so he was also facing Sasuke, noticing the subtle way the other’s head tilted ever to slightly to the side, their faces still intimately close.

“Hey,” he muttered, reaching out to touch Sasuke’s chin with the knuckle of his index finger. “You know you’re a gorgeous guy, right?”

“So I’ve been told,” Sasuke muttered, his left hand moving to rest on Naruto’s thigh and giving it a squeeze. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Well, that was definitely an invitation if Naruto ever heard of one. The previous day they hadn’t even been remotely physical in public safe for the handshake they had shared when they had met, and now, it was as if they were actual lovers and not two people who had just met for the second time indecent purposes.

The not-so-dissimulated flirting wasn’t something Naruto minded, and if he had to be honest, it had been a while since he had shared that kind of simple, almost loving interaction with another person. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in a relationship with either gender. He doubted that he and Sasuke would be touching each other so freely if they hadn’t already fucked.

“Can I kiss you?” Naruto asked, more out of politeness than hesitance. After all, they weren’t exactly on a date. “I really want to do it right now.”

Sasuke exhaled softly. “I don’t see why not.”

They leaned in at the same time, lips touching lightly at first in a small peck before their mouths moved against each other slowly. Naruto enjoyed kissing, and Sasuke was a good kisser – he knew exactly what to do to tease his partners. Naruto definitely enjoyed the slow built intensity as Sasuke’s hand moved towards his groin in the exact moment their tongues touched just as Naruto placed his own hand on the back of Sasuke’s neck to keep him for moving away too soon,

He also liked Sasuke’s taste for some reason, and it was weird because he could definitely feel the aftertaste of coffee and of the cigarette he had just smoked and he absolutely despised tobacco, and yet, he wasn’t shy in deepening the kiss, glad when Sasuke seemed to be enjoying it as much as he did.

They kissed for a while, just having a bit of fun at the simplicity of what they were doing. Naruto couldn’t help but think about what Sasuke had said – about how he wouldn’t mind having a steady lover. Naruto knew nothing about him, but in another lifetime, he’d love to get to know him and maybe, who knew, connect in all the right ways.

“This really is shitty in every way,” Naruto mumbled, once they drew apart. “You’re so my type, Sasuke, I don’t even know whether to feel excited about your offer of just terrified. I feel like I’ll get my heart broken no matter what.”

“It’s how the life of casual sex is,” Sasuke said, shaking his head from side to side, his lips brushing over Naruto’s as he spoke. “We fuck and move on. End of story.”

“Yeah, as long as it’s some awesome casual sex, there’s no regrets, right?” Naruto teased, so as to keep the bitterness from his voice. He could feel Sasuke’s smirk and, for some reason, it made him feel both irrevocably infatuated and very lonely.

They really pulled each other in quite nicely, didn’t they? He could almost swear he could feel that chemistry working its magic right now, hot and electric between them. The fact that Sasuke’s hand was even closer to his intimate parts now, alluring and provocative, didn’t really help.

“Always,” Sasuke said, planting a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. “So… you’re in?”

“I’m in,” Naruto confirmed.

“Thank you.  Moving closer, Sasuke turned his head to the side so he was pressing small kisses to Naruto’s cheek, then lower to his jaw. Against it, he whispered a meaningful “No matter the outcome, I promise you’ll at least have a good time.”

“Of that I have no doubts,” Naruto replied, aware that he was quickly losing his composure and his ability to think with his brain instead of doing it with his dick, and of course, the way Sasuke was now tracing his tongue over the curve of his neck wasn’t helping at all. “Ah, you’re going to kill me…”

“Naruto…” He could almost swear Sasuke was whining, but somehow that didn’t seem correct since he was sure ‘whining’ didn’t really exist in the personal dictionary of people like him. “I’m really horny.”

“Me, too.”

“I suggest we start right now, no?” Sasuke whispered huskily in his ear before pressing closer so the tip of his tongue was giving the lobe a slow, wet lick. Naruto shivered involuntarily at how dangerously seductive that voice was, barely keeping himself from releasing a loud moan at the way Sasuke’s hand was moving from his groin to unabashedly rub his palm along the length of his clothed erection.

Oh, Sasuke wanted some action, and if the way he was pressing himself to Naruto’s side, he wanted it _right now_.

And Naruto knew what that meant very well. The question was, did he want to go through with it? Was one (soon to be wild) last time with Sasuke really worth such a thing?

Nimble fingers were undoing the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down as perfect teeth scrapped the curve of his neck teasingly and Naruto could all but release a shuddering breath as adrenaline rushed through his veins, caused by fear and excitement. They were in a public place and even if they were partially concealed from the rest of the room thanks to the tall back seats of the booth, if they were unfortunate enough to have a waitress come to them or even someone on their way to the bathroom, (which was just beside the booth), they’d certainly be found out. It was kind of scary in more than one way. Public displays of exhibitionism could send them both to jail.

Some part of his brain kept flaring red signs everywhere, and still, he found himself unbearably turned on.

Well, he had never done something like this, but he certainly felt powerless to fight the hand that was now pulling his very hard cock out and giving it a few lewd pumps. Naruto’s breath was coming out in short quick pants and his mouth kept watering as the familiar scent of Sasuke’s cologne filled his nostrils, making his head spin.

He closed his eyes, trying to think clearly. He had agreed to do this with the other male, and if this was what Sasuke wanted, he’d give it to him because he’d have his own chance of trying his own kinky stuff as well.

Besides… there was no denying that this was having a very positive effect on him.

_Well, fuck it!_

Moved by instinct and desire alone, he grabbed Sasuke’s head with both hands to pull him away from his neck so he could smash their mouths together, the contact immediately inflaming him from head to toe. Sasuke wasn’t shy in voicing out his approval with a hungry moan, responding eagerly by parting his lips more so their tongues could meet in quick and impatient touches.

_Oh, shit._

No, he wouldn’t be able to back down now, it was too late for that. He didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him, but he found that he wanted it _badly_.

Sasuke broke the kiss after a while, and with glazed eyes, Naruto watched him shift and fumble with the pockets of his jeans hurriedly, eventually managing to pull out a small package that Naruto immediately identified as being a condom. His heartbeat skyrocketed, terror and eagerness barely allowing him to think as he snatched the thing from Sasuke’s hand, and tore it open with trembling hands. Both of them were panting, and while Naruto rolled the condom on himself, and threw the package over the table, he was only vaguely aware of Sasuke unbuttoning his jeans as fast as humanly possible.

It was all a blur from them on. Sasuke nimbly moved so he was straddling Naruto’s legs in the narrow space between the table and the seats, crushing their lips together ferociously as both tried to forcibly and clumsily pull more of his pants down enough for access and somehow they barely managed since jeans wasn’t exactly the most flexible bottoms to wear for something like this. But then again, while Sasuke might’ve come prepared for the outcome, he had surely considered the fact that Naruto might not give in.

While Sasuke tore open his shirt (such convenient clip buttons the shirt had, Naruto mused) Naruto reached between them to give Sasuke’s now exposed cock a few quick strokes, marveled at feeling the slickness that emerged from the tip. There was no doubt that he got off on stuff like this, and if the sheer raging hardness was any indication – he wouldn’t last. In his head, images of the previous night were being replayed as he remembered rather vividly how unbearably good Sasuke had felt, and now, in spite of his struggles a few hours before, he was going to have it again.

In a coffee shop. In a coffee shop _full of people_.

The fleeting thought almost made him feel sick with horror and desire.

“Lube…” Naruto managed to gasp out against Sasuke’s starving lips, something in the back of his mind reminding him that this kind of stuff needed some prepping done no matter how horny he was. He didn’t want to damage the other male, or himself.

Again, Sasuke broke the kiss. “I prepped in advance,” he said in a whisper, joining his forehead to Naruto’s. “We don’t have much time. Let’s just fuck, Naruto, please…”

The tone was so low, demanding and simultaneously pleading that Naruto couldn’t find the will to say anything else. He simply nodded and Sasuke lifted his lips a little and reached behind him so he could position Naruto’s cock over his entrance, the other aiding him as much as he could by keeping a steady grip at the base of it. He felt himself nudging the passage and it didn’t take long for Sasuke to slowly but confidently to push himself down. Not without a bit of surprise, Naruto concluded that, in fact, Sasuke’s insides seemed to be rather slippery and easily accepting of the intrusion. The realization had him biting hard on his lower lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping his lips.

“You really are a pervert, Sasuke,” Naruto couldn’t help but breathe out, more out of fascination than disapproval once the other man was perfectly impaled on his cock.

Sasuke’s feral smirk almost made him cum right there and then. “It takes one to know one,” he murmured, and his voice was filled with such dark seductiveness Naruto was rendered speechless as he gazed up into those depths of grey heavenly hell that were the other’s eyes.

One of Sasuke’s hands pushed the hem of Naruto’s sweater up, the other grabbing for Naruto’s jaw. “Open up,” he ordered, and even if Naruto frowned at the command, he still parted his lips and allowed the piece of fabric to be placed inside his mouth. He clamped his teeth over it, keeping the sweater from falling and leaving his abdomen exposed. Sasuke’s eyes travelled lustfully over the naked expanse of skin before his hands moved to the top of the booth’s seat for leverage. He leaned over Naruto so his lips were again close to his ear, their cheeks touching. Again, Sasuke’s scent filled him, luring him in as if it was something magical.

Sasuke smelled _so good_ it was fucking addicting. Like… soap and cologne and something very strong, masculine and just his. It was a scent Naruto had never smelt before.

“I’m going to cum all. Over. You,” Sasuke whispered in his ear before offering the lobe a small bite.

_Fuck, yeah_ , Naruto wanted to say, but since his mouth was occupied, he merely grunted his needy approval.

Desperately, he surrounded the other male with his arms, hands not wasting time in exploring the skin of Sasuke’s back underneath his shirt, his chest coming forward so his body could be more in contact with the one in front of him. Then, he buried his nose in the crook of Sasuke’s neck and inhaled deeply. Yep, he was officially hooked.

And then, Sasuke started moving his hips, and there seemed to be no patience for adjustment on his part as he lifted himself from Naruto’s cock before brutally letting himself slide down again, his insides deliciously warm and welcoming. Even prepared, he was unbelievably tight and Naruto had to swallow hard to keep his voice in check even if his brain more and more wanted to shut down and just give in to the rush the situation provided and let go.

Sasuke moved with abandon at a fast, ruthless pace, strangely precise. It felt unbearably good, so Naruto closed his eyes, barely able to breathe.

There was an awareness inside of him that told him that there was absolutely no way the people behind them couldn’t see the top of Sasuke’s head, his hands and the way he moved. They were certainly being watched, people had to _know_ what they were doing. The thought was embarrassing and chilling and Naruto had no idea how he had agreed to this in the first place. He was sure he would die of shame once it was over and had no idea how he was even going to crawl out of the establishment.

Still… the rush… the sheer thought of how ludicrous and shameless and _dirty_ it was…

He knew he was a fucked up person in many ways, but he had no idea he was _this_ kind of fucked up, and yet, there he was, playing the exhibitionist with some gorgeous crazy-assed stranger. And even though it made him sick with guilt and fear, he was loving every desperate second of it as if it fueled the nastiest corners of his being. He was breathing Sasuke’s very essence, completely drunk with his scent, drinking in every pant and every tiny moan, feeling the perfect warm skin contracting under his fingertips in pleasure, aroused like he had _never_ been in his entire life.

There was little space for him to move and the position he was in didn’t really allow it, but he still tried to use every muscle in his legs to awkwardly push upwards, somehow, so he could meet Sasuke’s frantic movements halfway, and while this made everything even more uncoordinated, it seemed to also add a new level of pleasure for both of them.

“Ah, shit…” Sasuke grunted in pleasure at feeling Naruto deeper inside of him now.

He could feel Sasuke’s cock pressed against his abs, each thrust, each rotation if his hips causing it to rub against him, coating it with pre-cum.

_So sexy…_

It was too much, too suddenly and he didn’t even know what to do with himself.

In a way, Naruto didn’t understand why he had to be given the joy of meeting someone like Sasuke when it was all doomed to fail between them anyway.

It didn’t take long for the familiar tremors to rake through Naruto, and from the mindless way Sasuke was moving, he was sure the other was as close as he was. Sasuke put his arms around his neck, pressing them both impossibly close together as the fingers of both his hands grabbed for his hair to tug forcefully but not uncomfortably so. His breath was heavy and fast, sinful, and a few seconds later, Naruto couldn’t hold back any longer and he came helplessly, biting down on the fabric in his mouth that thankfully helped to muffle his groan of ecstasy. He could feel his seed leaving him in steady spurts, his nails burying themselves in Sasuke’s now slick back as if his pleasure knew no boundaries. He was still in process of cumming when Sasuke was clenching around him, the tightness almost as painful as it was blissful, warmth hitting his pecks while Sasuke followed him as if on perfect cue.

They remained still for a while, breathing hard, only enough for the buzz of their orgasms to subside before Sasuke was leaning away from Naruto slightly so he could press a small kiss to his nose. “We have to go,” he said, and his voice sounded far too gentle and distant in Naruto’s dizzy brain.

He blinked a few times to get his shit together and only when he found Sasuke’s strangely calm eyes did he regain enough lucidity to realize that it was deadly silent around them.

He could feel the blood draining from his face and his body as if it had all dropped to his feet. He felt suddenly chilled to the bone.

“Listen to me,” Sasuke said, in a far too quiet and composed voice. “We’re going to fix ourselves. Once you get up, act as if nothing happened, head outside at once and don’t look at anybody’s face. I’ll be right in front of you, okay?”

Naruto couldn’t even speak but automatically nodded. What else could he do? He had just had sex in a public place and everybody knew about it. _Every single person in that room._ He just wanted to die right there and then but he wasn’t brave enough to commit suicide, not to mention that there was nothing around him that was even useful for him to kill himself with.

Just great.

Still, he watched petrified as Sasuke placidly twisted his body so he could grab a few tissues on the table behind him and proceeded to clean up his cum that coated Naruto’s body as well as his own. He placed the dirty tissues on the table. Then, he adjusted himself so Naruto’s cock could slide out of him and took the condom from it and carefully making a knot on it so no fluids slipped out. Then, he also placed it on the table. Just as composedly, he clipped the buttons of his shirt back on, ran a hand over his hair to fix it and finally got off Naruto to sit beside him.

If Naruto had ever been more shocked, astonished and scared in his life, he couldn’t remember it.

“Get your ass moving, Naruto,” Sasuke hissed, while trying to pull his pants pack up, and somehow, this shook Naruto out of his inability to move.

At once, he nervously pulled his sweater down and hurriedly tucked his genitals in and zipped everything up. Sasuke had covered the used condom with more paper and grabbed all the other soiled tissues. He grabbed for his jacket that had somehow ended up on the floor before stoically getting up as if he hadn’t just had sex basically in front of several people. Naruto, however, didn’t feel like being left behind, so he quickly slid on his seat to get up as well and trailed behind Sasuke firm steps. As his companion had instructed, he kept his head held high but didn’t dare look anyone in the eye even though he could sense at least twenty people surrounding them. His hands started shaking.

He wondered if someone would call the police and give them their descriptions. He wondered if the coffee shop had cameras and if any of them was turned to their booth. Oh shit, why hadn’t he thought of it?! They’d be all over the social networks in less than an hour! What if his family saw? What if his friends saw? What if his boss saw??

He was so fucked!

No-one was supposed to know he fucked random people for fuck’s sake!

As soon as he stepped outside the coffee shop and into the streets where the sun was setting, he was only slightly aware of Sasuke dumping the dirty tissues in a trash bin nearby.

He felt a sickness in his stomach that was so strong he was sure he was going to throw up. This was it, he was going to throw up!

What the _fuck_ had he done? What if there were children there, too?! He clutched at his stomach, unable to take another step.

“Come on, don’t be a pussy,” he heard Sasuke say casually, grabbing for his wrist and pulling him so he would keep walking, and while Naruto wanted nothing more than to not move and puke his guts out, he found his feet oddly cooperative as they allowed him to be tugged along. “I guess most people don’t have public sex for the first time in such a place and in such a debauched way, but don’t overthink it. I know the place, there were no cameras turned to where we were and no-one is going to bother to call the police since they wouldn’t do anything anyway unless they had caught us in the act themselves.”

This actually made the weight on Naruto’s shoulders lift a bit, but he still felt horrified. “You’re completely crazy, you know that?” he accused weakly. In fact, he wanted to shout and probably punch Sasuke’s face while at it but he couldn’t find the strength. Yet.

He wasn’t exactly mad, just shaken.

Sasuke merely looked over his shoulder at him. “Can you honestly say you didn’t enjoy that?”

Naruto held his breath. No, he couldn’t. He was aware of how turned on by the rush and intensity he had been, and while they had both finished rather quickly, that was just proof of exactly how much everything had been pretty exciting.

There was no doubt that he had absolutely loved every single minute of it. He had basked in it and had felt that perverse craving that he knew all too well. So now maybe he had a whole new fetish thanks to Sasuke’s demented ideas.

Sasuke’s wonderful, fucking hot demented ideas.

Fucking hot Sasuke; who had just shared one of his fetishes with him. Was this particular one supposed to scare him away or turn him towards a whole new world of degrading fantasy?

And Naruto couldn’t help but burst out laughing until tears filled his eyes.

If this was doomed to fail between them, then surely, no matter what Sasuke said… he’d have his heart broken from disappointment anyway.

TBC…


	2. Sensorial Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WILL BE A FOUR PART FIC! Don’t ask me why I do this to myself, but I’m really having far too much fun with this.  
> Still, this chapter is just a tease, basically, so you won’t get to see the BIG fetishes yet, but hey, there’s smut, right?
> 
> YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ MY EXPLANATION AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER!
> 
> I just felt the need to really just create a bit of intimacy between the two.
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful and lovely and always super supportive fangirlandiknowit <3

 

**Unleashed Fantasies**

 

**Part II: Sensorial Lust**

 

Sasuke lived on the highest floor of a suburban building in a cosy studio just a few blocks away from the coffee shop, and truth was, he had hesitated quite a lot in taking Naruto there for so many reasons he didn't even know how to begin listing them. Naruto could understand, of course – they were complete strangers and the fact that they had fucked didn't change that.

The previous day they had taken their business to a local hotel, so Sasuke had considered doing the same today, the issue being, neither had any idea what kind of stuff they'd be doing now other than fucking, so keeping it in closed, private doors was the best option.

Sasuke's studio was, according to him, a recent acquisition, so while the place was relatively spacious, it wasn't like he had a lot to brag about – currently, he only owned a king-sized black bed made of iron that had been shoved to a wall on the left side of who entered next to a light wooden wardrobe with sliding doors, a set with a square red vintage table and two matching chairs strategically placed in front of the kitchen area by the right, and in the front wall, under a row of four tall windows could be seen with a large multi-coloured commode that went from one side to the other of the wall that had been left there by the previous owners. Sasuke was thankful for its existence.

The appliances he owned had all been purchased with his own money, which was why he still hadn't gotten around to decorating anything yet. While he wasn't short on cash per se, it wasn't like he felt the need have everything presentable just yet.

Regardless of what his companion said, Naruto was very impressed while he removed his shoes by the entrance.

"You have your own place?" Sasuke asked casually, hanging his jacket on the rusty coat hanger on the wall next to the door.

"Sort of," Naruto answered with a shrug. "My best friend and I are sharing an apartment. But this place is really great!"

"Thank you." Gesturing for Naruto to be at ease and get further inside, Sasuke made his way to the small kitchen area.

"It's really impressive that you're already this independent at your age," Naruto complimented, placing the plastic bag he had brought with him over the counter. "I mean, how old are you, 23?"

"I actually turned 25 a few weeks ago," Sasuke said, as he took two cans of beer from the fridge and closed the appliance's door with his knee.

"Ah, I'll be 25 soon," Naruto commented, surprised that they were practically the same age. Sasuke passed a beer to him, who nodded in gratitude before making a teasing smile. "There you go, just giving me stuff without even knowing my tastes."

"You had a beer from the Hotel room bar yesterday," Sasuke pointed out, leaning the small of his back on the counter – Naruto preferred to just stand in front of him and lean his ass on the small table – and snapping his can open with a shrug. "I assumed you liked it; plus, I have no other alcoholic beverages to offer you, and I guess we both kind of need it. To help us unwind, I mean."

To say that he was surprised that Sasuke had taken notice of such a trivial thing was an understatement. Also, from his 'just-get-it-done' attitude, Naruto would've never guessed that he was caring enough to want them both to relax for what was about to come. Sasuke didn't look nervous, but then again, he seemed like the kind of person who had trained himself to not look weak no matter the situation he was in.

"By the way, if you were hungry I could've cooked something for you," Sasuke proceeded, pointing with a thumb at the take away bag resting on the counter.

In spite of himself, Naruto blushed. He had actually hesitated before stopping somewhere on their way to Sasuke's apartment, but one could only hope. "I'm not hungry, that's… that's just for later… I mean,  _probably_ ," he tried to explain, awkwardly. "I just had this idea and if all goes well we could try it? Just… not yet?"

Sasuke's fine eyebrows rose in genuine curiosity – a look that gave Naruto's hope new light – but he refrained from asking more questions.

"Alright," he said, before taking the can to his lips and taking a few gulps. Naruto couldn't help but eye his face for a bit, admiring the perfect contours of his features. Sasuke was someone very capable, as he had already proven, of taking him out of his comfort zone, and yet, exactly how audacious and 'hardcore' was he? Could he be one of those guys that seemed like perfection on legs and then turned out to be either a psychopath or one of those people with truly disgusting kinks?

He tried not to shiver. That would be  _so_  bad. Sasuke didn't give off that vibe, but who knew? With this disturbing thought in mind, he also opened his can and took a few healthy swigs of his beer. Well, they would have to discuss what they'd be doing, so if this wasn't going to work or if he had to flee, he might as well know about it now rather than later and in a possible position where he might not be able to defend himself.

After all, they didn't even have a contract between them of any sort. He knew that was a BDSM kind of thing, but still.

"Please tell me you're not into nasty stuff," Naruto replied, feeling slightly nervous all of a sudden as he looked at Sasuke's questioning expression. "Like, I'm okay with trying basically everything, but like, I don't do scat or golden showers, or that thing with vomit… I mean, I don't judge people who are into that  _at all_ , but personally I…"

"Have you ever tried any of that?" Sasuke interrupted, his tone smooth and terribly innocent as he calmly set his can down on the counter.

"Well, no, I haven't," Naruto admitted, his heart beating faster with a sinking feeling he couldn't escape.

"Then, you can't possibly know if you're into that or not," Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to the side with a serious, almost offended frown. "Right?"

Well, the conversation wasn't exactly going where Naruto thought it would.

"Are you…" Naruto's fingers tightened around his can. "Was that… was  _any_  of that what you had in mind?"

"What if it was?"

For the second time that day, Naruto felt all the blood drain from his face and falling at his feet. He genuinely thought that he might either cry or need to sit down he was so disappointed, but then Sasuke was laughing and he could only but look at him as if silently begging to be spared.

"Relax, idiot, I'm  _not_  into that kind of stuff," Sasuke assured him, shaking his head from side to side with a chuckle. "You should see the look on your face, though. I swear I saw your soul leaving your body for a while there."

Heaving a relieved sigh, Naruto brought a hand to his chest. "Jesus, fuck, Sasuke…" he muttered.  _Thank God_. At least that was out of the way. He had already kind of made peace with how he and Sasuke would part definite ways once this was over, he didn't want to leave so soon before they even got started. Yes, because he was sure he wouldn't even be able to have sex if Sasuke had been into that kind of stuff. "You jackass! I think I died a little…"

"I  _have_  tried stuff like that, if you must know," Sasuke confessed, with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "That's how I know it does nothing for me."

Naruto's eyes turned huge. "Which ones?" he asked curiously. "Did you do it to others, or did they do it to you?"

"I think I've done them all?" Sasuke muttered, looking thoughtful. "And I've performed it on others, by request."

"What a brave guy you are," Naruto said, blinking several times in amazement. Somehow, it didn't affect him to know Sasuke had done it but not because he was personally into it. "What crossed your mind when you were asked to do something like that? I mean, even if to do it to others, I couldn't do it, it's just too nasty."

"I don't know what I thought, or even what I was thinking back then," the other male admitted, with sigh. "It's not like I was drunk or anything, I was just open to everything, I guess. Not my cup of tea, and it did absolutely nothing for this boy down here. I think it actually kind of shrunk a little."

Naruto laughed, making Sasuke smirk. However, at seeing said smirk Naruto's laughter died slowly while he couldn't help but notice how clever and sexy it looked. He had no idea what it was about it – maybe the way the thin, pinkish lips curved upwards, maybe the perfect row of teeth. In fact, Sasuke himself was a devastatingly attractive person, like a model or some kind of celebrity. It wasn't like he dressed up spectacularly or even had an out of this world fashion sense, but he just looked naturally good. There were people like that in the world, Naruto knew, who just exuded sex appeal without even trying.

Naruto himself knew he was an attractive guy even if he didn't really waste time on his appearance. To meet someone like Sasuke, he had only put on a pair of jeans, a sweater and some trainers that had definitely seen better days.

And still, Sasuke claimed to be attracted to him.

"Ah, you can be a funny guy if you want to, after all," the blond said in a fond whisper, not noticing how much his voice had dropped.

"I'm always funny," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at him. "How you couldn't tell up until now is a mystery to me."

They exchanged an intimate look between them that made Naruto's breath catch. He had no idea how they were going to get down to business, but he didn't mind if they took their time – he was in no hurry to leave Sasuke's presence. In another situation he might as well have grabbed for the other man and promptly fucked him right there – surely Sasuke wouldn't object – but that wasn't the purpose just yet.

Naruto took another sip of his beer before setting it down on the table behind him. Somehow, he could just tell that that particular person would be on his mind for a long time, regardless of the night's outcome.

"Well, make yourself at home and think about what you want to do, it's your turn, after all," Sasuke announced, running a hand through his spiky hair. "I'll just go and take a quick shower, I feel kind of sweaty. You can take one if you like as we-"

"Please don't," Naruto interrupted before he could stop himself. A faint blush painted his cheeks at realizing the desperation in his voice and Sasuke merely quirked a confused eyebrow at him. "I mean… I can go wash up if you want, but I kind of like the way you smell. I mean your…  _natural_  scent."

The panic and disappointment he had felt when Sasuke had said that he was going to shower was something not even he could explain. It wasn't like he enjoyed people that were dirty and smelly, it was just… something he couldn't explain, and he genuinely enjoyed the way Sasuke smelled.

He had hoped to be able to relieve that need in him once they got physical without having to tell the other about it, but now that he had blown it, there was no reason to pretend it was something that it wasn't.

"I see," Sasuke said, his voice calm but toneless. "Does my scent turn you on?"

Naruto shoved his hands inside his pockets nervously, blushing even more. For some reason he felt so embarrassed all of a sudden, if because he was admitting to a strange kink or if because he feared Sasuke might make fun of him, he didn't know, but it was embarrassing admitting that he liked Sasuke's natural smell. Most people thought it kind of gross, even a few that had claimed to have 'fetishes'.

He really didn't want Sasuke to reject him for such a small thing.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, looking down at the tiled floor. "To be honest, I'd be very happy if you'd just let me be all over you for a while… I know it's weird but… that's what I want to do first."

He felt movement and Sasuke's feet (what interesting grey stripped socks he had on) were appearing in his line of sight as they came closer until he could feel a bodily presence right in front of him. The knuckle of a finger touched his chin gently and tilted it up until he was forced to meet the beautiful dark eyes that were placidly looking at his.

"Someone as outgoing and confident as you shouldn't feel embarrassed about such a trivial thing," Sasuke whispered, running a thumb over his jaw, the caring gesture making Naruto's heart beat considerably faster. "I don't mind it if you want to be all over me like that."

"You don't think it's weird?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Or disgusting? I mean…"

"I don't think I've ever met a person who got off on sniffing me, or other people for that matter, but I don't mind," Sasuke assured him, seriously. "I don't think it's disgusting at all. Remember the kind of stuff we were talking about, that I've already done? This is nothing compared to that, trust me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto released a relieved, grateful breath. Figures Mr. Sexy Pants had to be a prince charming, he thought, smiling softly at the other man and absently reaching out to grab hold of the hem of Sasuke's shirt. "I don't know, I guess I just found so many prissy people in my life that I'm automatically scared of being considered a freak."

"If you're a freak, then I don't know what I am," Sasuke said in low voice, shaking his head from side to side. There was something in his eyes made Naruto's chest swell – it was probably that empathy they shared, combined with resignation or maybe even sadness. Sasuke looked… oddly conformed to how things were for them, just as Naruto himself was. Still, there was a distinct, barely perceivable fondness there that made Naruto feel sure that he was safe and less alone. Sasuke felt the same loss, he could just tell.

Sasuke was just as wounded by life and people as he was – he didn't know much about the other, and maybe their lives weren't even similar at all, but he could just feel it in his gut that, somehow, they understood each other in strange ways that probably went beyond sex, even if their ideals, the depth of them, didn't match at all.

Maybe that was why they got along so well when it came to sex.

Leaning forward – Sasuke was only slightly shorter than him – Naruto pressed his lips to the ones in from of him in a chaste kiss, needing the simple action to express his feelings.

Giving in easily, Sasuke pressed his lips back, his hand moving from his jaw to settle on the curve of Naruto's neck in a light touch.

The two kissed for a while, slowly ,to offer the mood the bit of intimacy it needed but not meant to rile them up.

"Thank you," Naruto muttered once they drew apart. "I promise I'll make it good for you."

Sasuke all but smirked teasingly. "I'm looking forward to it."

000

Sasuke could read people easily and Naruto was an open book. Of course, he could be wrong, but the other male had seemed nothing more than your average good-guy with a darker side to him that manifested itself through sex and whatever fetish/fetishes he might have that he considered 'fucked up'. If he ended up being more complicated than that… well, Sasuke could handle his own more than just fine, so it wasn't like he was scared.

He couldn't quite place it, but Naruto made him feel more at ease than anyone he had ever been with, which was saying a lot. With his sixth sense for people, he had tried to find something truly wrong with the blond but saw nothing spectacularly worthy of notice other than the fact that he was very attractive and had a natural charisma that lured people to him like bears to honey. He and Sasuke were polar opposites, but also similar in many ways, he could just tell. They both craved the same things but in different ways.

Naruto was a good lay, no doubt about it, and just his type of easy-going person when it came to sex. Like him, Naruto was incredibly versatile and his needs shifted quickly depending on the mood, which, oddly enough, was always on par with Sasuke's own mood. They didn't even know each other, but their dynamics were perfect.

This was what attracted him to the other the most – the fact that Naruto was a willing, malleable person that could be easily dragged along by Sasuke's flow.

This, Sasuke knew, was caused by Naruto's obvious need for attention. He could just tell that Naruto wasn't the type to simply fool around – like him, he would settle down for good if he could – but had no other choice. Naruto was an affectionate person by nature, and that could easily be perceived by the way he touched, kissed and even by the way he fucked, no matter how aggressive his actions might seem.

Sasuke related this to him probably either having had a lonely childhood or a past where he had lacked many things – much like Sasuke himself.

Naruto craved to have someone who understood his fantasies and still loved him for it. He craved for emotional release and for that simple feeling of being cared for. He was starved for affection, even if he didn't openly say it or even show it, but Sasuke knew people like him far too well – or rather, he saw in Naruto the person he could've been had things not turned out so dire for him at such a young age.

This made him feel a strange sort of empathy for the other that he was too fascinated by to run away from. He felt a strong sense of affection he couldn't really understand. Still, life had disenchanted him from hoping too much and he was already feeling the loss of Naruto even before they parted ways.

Maybe this was because Naruto wasn't exactly like those needy people Sasuke had met. Naruto was strong and had a pure soul in spite of the obvious ghosts that lurked behind him. He knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to reach out for it as soon as he had the chance. He wouldn't let himself be broken unless he specifically wanted it.

This was very alluring to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't mind affection. In fact, he was pro at dealing with it, seeking for it, too (even if he didn't express it at all), and while Naruto had tried to keep things business-like and to also keep a certain distance between them, as soon as Sasuke had invaded his personal space and indulgently offered an opening, he had eagerly taken advantage of it. They had kissed, not like two people who fuck do, but like lovers. Sasuke knew when to indulge himself and others, and Naruto was someone who just begged for an indulgence.

Sasuke enjoyed the attention and the power Naruto's need gave him. It was intoxicating, and he was sure Naruto didn't realize this.

Naruto was an interesting fellow, and they had an interesting chemistry. The question had always been: for how long?

Still, he was genuinely curious towards Naruto and by what he could possibly have to offer in the sexual field. Nevertheless, he knew he would have to keep a cool head and his hopes low.

So, Naruto got off on certain scents. Sasuke had heard about such things, but oddly enough, such a simple fetish had never crossed his path before. It seemed considerably innocent, as expected from such a bright person, and while it made Sasuke feel somewhat relieved, it was also a bit disappointing because it was nothing like what he had in mind.

Still, he felt curious enough to let Naruto do as he wanted – after all, he had been the one to suggest this, and it couldn't hurt being knowledgeable about yet another kind of fetish.

"Just give me a second while I go get the bed ready," Sasuke said, making his way to his wardrobe and sliding the door open. He quickly found what he was looking for – a huge special sheet he had purchased that was made of thin plastic on one side and of something almost velvety on the other – perfect for dirty sex and for keeping his original bed covers protected. Even if they kept things innocent enough, Sasuke didn't want to have to think about anything else when he came – hopefully more than once.

Naruto saw what he was doing and immediately moved to help him remove the pillows, spread out the sheet and tuck it at the corners.

Once they were done, Naruto put the pillows back on the bed and Sasuke rummaged his wardrobe again in search of the box of condoms and the tube of lube he had there. Grabbing for the two, he carelessly threw them on the bed thinking it was better to keep things at hand.

When he looked at the other male, his eyes met with bright blue ones that were focused on him with an intensity unlike anything he had ever seen.

Knowing he had Naruto's attention like this made his breath catch a little and his cheeks feel flushed. He wasn't an exhibitionist by coincidence - he liked lustful eyes on him, especially the eyes of someone he was personally attracted to – and Naruto's eyes were deep and expressive and shone like rare jewels with raw innocence and pure need. Sasuke had never seen such a shade of blue and he'd often find himself enthralled by it.

Naruto was biting on his lower lip, hands at his sides, seemingly unsure of what to do, even if there was no embarrassment in his stance.

Slowly, Sasuke climbed on the bed.

"Well, I'm all yours," he said seductively to the male standing on the other side, getting on his knees and offering him a small provocative smirk. Slowly, he started snapping the buttons of his shirt open to teasingly reveal more of his chest and lower, enjoying the hungry look in Naruto's eyes. "If all you're going to do is look I might just get started on my own."

Naruto didn't seem all that nervous anymore now that Sasuke had given him his blessing to do as he wished, and while he might be hesitant in voicing out his kinks, he wasn't shy in watching Sasuke's every movement as he made his shirt slide from his arms before throwing it behind him to the floor. The blue gaze followed his hands again as they moved to unbutton his pants. Naruto's mouth was slightly parted as he breathed in and out, visibly trying to keep his cool.

"Come here," Sasuke said, and his tone was soft but firm, almost commanding and it caused Naruto to frown a bit at him just as his eyes narrowed in lust and slight annoyance. He liked seeing that, and was pleased when Naruto still obeyed by carefully climbing on the bed until they were on their knees in front of each other.

Reaching out, Sasuke grabbed for the hem of Naruto's sweater and pulled it up, glad when the other raised his arms to aid him. He threw the piece of clothing to the side, his eyes raking over Naruto's features quickly before tilting his head to the side to receive the mouth he knew would capture his.

The kiss was slow but immediately hungry, working wonders for Sasuke's already excited and curious mood. Their lips crashed and tongues touched with an acquired ease he enjoyed as Naruto pressed himself closer. He could feel arms surrounding him and hands on his shoulder blades, fingers spread as they ran down his back slowly, appreciating every single millimetre of skin they could find. Sasuke felt his muscles relaxing and sighed against Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke didn't think he could remember a time when he had allowed himself to deliver his body in such a trusting way. Sure, he enjoyed bottoming but he had always been defensive and dominant even in such a position. He hated showing vulnerability and more than anything, he hated how the people he allowed top him assumed they could take advantage of that to overpower him.

But Naruto was just... Naruto; giving as much as he took – someone who simply wanted the other person to be as content as he was, treating Sasuke as an equal, not opposing him, but making sure he had want he wanted, as well.

It felt liberating.

His hands came up to grab the hairs at the back of Naruto's head just as they broke the kiss. Naruto's gaze was heavy and enthralled before he leaned in to press his lips to Sasuke's jaw once, twice, and then offer it a small, playful bite. Then, he buried his nose in the curve of his neck and took a small, experimental whiff that had Sasuke holding his breath.

Exhaling, Naruto's fingers tensed on his skin, pulling him closer in an almost possessive way that made a chill run down Sasuke's spine. He had never been in such a situation, or had been the main target of such a fetish, so he had no idea what to expect. Still, when Naruto's nose brushed up his neck and stopped at the spot behind his ear to take a deeper whiff that shook his body slightly, fingers burying themselves in his waist, he just knew that, no matter what he had thought, it was something he could definitely not underestimate.

Neither did he want to.

Naruto leaned away to look at him, blue eyes wide, but Sasuke could only look back in expectancy as Naruto's hands moved from Sasuke's waist to his abs, slowly and gently caressing the path all the way up to his chest and to his shoulders, massaging them for a few seconds before moving down again. Naruto's eyes dropped, watching his own thumbs brush over Sasuke's nipples tenderly, causing them to harden, as if testing the way they felt on his fingertips. Sasuke's head fell forward, cheek pressed against Naruto's as he breathed out, unaccustomed to such a gentle, detailed attention to his body.

He wasn't sure if he had ever felt such caring touches or if he had simply forgotten what they felt like.

"You smell fucking amazing, Sasuke," Naruto whispered against the curve of his neck. "And you feel just as amazing. Your skin…"

Sasuke moved his head and their lips met again, the action more forceful on his part. He didn't know what it was, but the pure reverence in the other male's voice and in the way he touched him moved him in unexpected ways. They had fucked a few times already, but truth was, it had all been far too riled up for them to do more than enjoy the ride as hard and as fast as possible because their chemistry had worked that way, as that had been the purpose of their first reunion.

Naruto's hands lowered to his waist again and Sasuke felt himself being carefully manoeuvred so he was lying on his back over the pillows. He forced himself to let go of Naruto's hair and lifted his hips up so the other could remove his pants and underwear. Unblinkingly, he watched Naruto remove his socks, too, first the left one, and then the right one, throwing them both over his shoulder. Immediately towering over Sasuke's body with a knee between his spread legs, the blond wasted no time in bestowing attention on his nipples again. Sasuke tried to relax, but as soon as he found his eyes following Naruto's mouth on his right nipple he understood that there was no way he could enjoy this and be completely focused. He found himself sighing in pleasure as teeth bit down carefully on the small bud before offering it a few luscious licks, and when Naruto moved to the other nipple to do the same, Sasuke reached behind him to grab at the bars of his bed with both hands. He was quickly getting aroused, and the distinct way he could still feel Naruto sniffing him and touching the sides of his body didn't help.

His breath caught again when blue eyes looked up at him in amusement.

"You really like attention, don't you?" Naruto muttered perceptively, and even he was a bit breathless.

Sasuke merely licked at his lips. "I like it as much as you like sniffing me, apparently," he teased in a murmur. "I'm not complaining."

Naruto smiled mischievously, looking more confident than ever when he lowered his head again, this time to lick languidly at the spot between Sasuke's pecks, then moving his lips to his breast and then more to the side. Sasuke had imagined the blond would get there, and was glad that he hadn't been disappointed just as Naruto's nose buried itself in the dark hairs of his armpit, the tip brushing the skin lovingly.

"Oh…" he muttered, once he got a scent of the spot, nuzzling it. "Holy fuck…"

Sasuke kept his gaze attentively trained on the other, feeling his chest tight with the unfamiliar sensation. It was the first time someone was actually using his armpit as a source of sensorial pleasure for themselves, and while Sasuke understood why certain bodily scents could be powerful stimulants, he had no idea what doing something like this did for the other man, but he knew that he didn't dislike the way it felt and that it was quite flattering in a twisted way.

Not that Sasuke considered that he was a smelly person by no means, but he was still a man who had already had sex once that day and was currently being submitted to intense physical sensations, so surely his body's odour was of anything but flowers.

The fact that Naruto still got turned on by this was a new strong stimulant to him that he felt stunned by, but welcomed gladly.

Naruto wasn't exactly doing anything special other than sniffing and nuzzling, occasionally mouthing the area, always with a care that was very distinctive. Sasuke shivered a bit, his brain enjoying the contact but unsure if it felt good or just slightly ticklish, so he thought he should focus on other things to stop himself form squirming, his leg coming up to rub against Naruto's private parts and making the other tremble with the added pleasure.

Naruto seemed like he was in control, yet, he still moved his hips a bit so he could respond by rubbing himself back, and if the way he was breathing hard was any indication, he was beyond himself with joy.

"So good…" he muttered, only to now move lower as he distributed sensuous kisses down Sasuke torso, causing him to release a small, pleased moan. He stopped to look down at the thin trail of dark hair under Sasuke's belly button that created a neat path down to his more private parts, where his half hard cock emerged proudly from a well-trimmed expanse of pubic hair, the sight seeming to fascinate him.

Adjusting his position again, Naruto placed himself between Sasuke's legs, caressing the inside of his thighs up and down provocatively – again, watching as his hands did this – before pushing Sasuke's knees further apart. Without hesitating, he bent down again and pressed several slow kisses all over Sasuke's groin, skilfully avoiding his cock, taking the chance to sniff at the pubes with an abandon Sasuke found utterly shameless and incredibly sexy. Another shiver shook the blond's body and Sasuke moaned again – he was thrilled by Naruto's natural response to the mere existence of his body, and even though his nerve system was becoming rather impatient at the constant unfamiliar teasing, there was no doubt that he was revelling in it.

"Does this turn you on?" he breathed out, just as Naruto's nose took a healthy whiff at the place between his cock and his sack.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed, voice a bit hoarse. He moved up again, this time to sniff gently at the side of Sasuke's cock. "The way you smell… it drives me completely crazy, to be very honest. I think I'm hooked."

"That can't be good," Sasuke offered absently, even if a part of his brain made him ecstatic with the knowledge.

"No, I guess not," Naruto panted, kissing one of his balls before sucking on it gently.

Fingers were caressing whatever they could of his buttocks now, and Sasuke felt his cock leaking. He had no idea what Naruto's idea for this was, but waiting for whatever it was excited him as much as it frustrated him and he was quickly becoming wound up. More than he had ever expected, in fact, and truth was, he was definitely enjoying the attention.

Letting go of one of the bars of the bed, Sasuke grabbed for his cock and pumped it a few times to relieve a bit of the tension he felt. Pre-cum dribbled from the tip, the slickness helping the motions and causing a loud, relieved hiss to escape his throat as he closed his eyes. He could feel Naruto's gaze on him and this only increased the sensations – he was feeling too good. Being watched and just jerking off while being touched and kissed was definitely new but fulfilling in a simple way. His body was already feeling the pleasant tingle of excitement, his muscles twitching in anticipation and he loved every second of it. He would definitely be able to cum like this if he wasn't careful.

He could hear Naruto muttering something under his breath and then there were lips on his knuckles, mouthing and then licking, an agile tongue tasting in between his fingers and finding the length of his cock, hungrily but in a way Sasuke had never felt before, forcing him to slow down the movements of his hand.

For a few seconds, Naruto broke the contact and Sasuke bit at his lower lip, keeping his eyes shut and taking the chance to work on his cock again. He wasn't expecting the two saliva slicked fingers that probed at his entrance but didn't waste time adjusting to expose more of himself, spreading his legs wider and hissing in bliss as he was easily penetrated.

"Let me taste your cock, Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice dripping with nothing but a raw lust that showed exactly what this was doing to him.

Obligingly, Sasuke opened his eyes to look down and, breathing hard, let go of his cock and Naruto took the chance to take him in his mouth.

"Fuck," Sasuke panted, trying to keep his gaze focused on the mouth working him, placing his hand over Naruto's head for encouragement, ignoring the saliva and fluids already coating it. Watching his shaft disappearing behind the other male's rosy lips while being fingered was quite the visual stimulant and he was glad that Naruto wasn't shy in being observed, because he sure as well liked what he was seeing.

Naruto's fingers worked him at a steady pace in a way that was supposed to bring sensation, but they never travelled deep enough to touch his prostate. From what Sasuke already knew of Naruto's sexual prowess, he was someone who knew what he was doing in bed, which meant that he didn't want Sasuke to cum yet, and he didn't know if this made him feel thrilled or on the verge of tears.

He loved being on the edge, just experiencing pleasure for a long while, always close to that feeling of almost cumming but without experiencing actual release, and yet, he knew he was an impatient person by nature and so was his body.

Naruto's head bobbed up and down on his cock several times, his tongue working its way along his shaft as he went, sometimes stopping at the tip to circle it, causing Sasuke to grit his teeth and his mouth to water. It was becoming hard to be still and his body was begging for more. He felt hot all over, burning with need.

He needed more attention, more of Naruto's hands on him, more pleasure.

As if reading his mind, Naruto deep throated him, taking him in so far his nose was left immersed in the soft curls of Sasuke's pubes. As expected, he didn't miss the opportunity to smell them, releasing an entranced sound as he did so, the vibration doing wonders to Sasuke's cock. As Naruto unconsciously swallowed, his throat tightened around him, making Sasuke's back arch off the bed and his hand grip Naruto's hair and pull at it viciously, his other hand clenching around the bar above him strongly. This made the other male shiver and moan again, clearly enjoying it.

"Stop, I'm gonna cum," Sasuke panted urgently, effectively making Naruto remove his mouth to look up at Sasuke through heavy lidded eyes.

He licked at his lips, tasting the remnants of Sasuke in them. "I'm not done with you yet," he said heatedly, fingers moving inside of Sasuke a few more times before he removed them carelessly and moved away a bit to give Sasuke some space. "Move, I want your ass turned to me."

A flash of irritated lust assaulted the dark-haired one briefly. He wasn't used to being ordered around, and regardless of how much he enjoyed Naruto's less submissive nature, he couldn't help but glare. He wasn't sure what kind of expression he had done, but the other didn't look affected by it, merely giving his thigh a playful slap to get him moving.

This sent all sorts of signals he hadn't requested all the way down his body and to his already painfully inflated cock.

Every limb in his body was shaking as he rolled on the bed and got on his hands and knees. Without missing a beat, Naruto's also slightly trembling hands were all over him, running up and down his back, nails then lightly scratching his sides and feeling the contours of his ass. Sasuke was sure he'd get some nice red marks on his skin.

Not feeling like breaking the attention, Sasuke struggled to move so he could support his hands on the upper rail of the head of the bed, Naruto immediately pressing his chest to his back as he hugged him from behind, hands roaming freely all over his chest as he promptly buried his face in the hairs at the back of Sasuke's neck and inhaled deeply.

It was a strange feeling, the feeling of being longed for and worshiped in such a caring, but simultaneously animalistic way. Sasuke knew devotion well, just as he knew sexual desire well, but this was a whole new level of being desired he wasn't sure he had ever experienced.

"Oh, shit," Naruto panted in his ear, pressing his obvious covered hard-on to Sasuke's backside, boldly rubbing himself against him and making him wonder how on earth he still had his pants on. "Fuck, Sasuke, I could cum just like this."

And then, another set of wet and mindless kisses was showered all over his skin, starting on his shoulder blades and moving down his spine. Cold hit him as the feverish touch left him. Behind him, Sasuke could hear Naruto finally working on unbuttoning his pants. A peek over his shoulder let him see Naruto lowering his pants and fishing out his cock that was of an angry swelled red to pump it a few times. Muttering something intelligible and urgent under his breath, Naruto used his free hand feel one of Sasuke's ass cheeks before boldly pushing his thumb inside the peeking entrance, making him squirm and clench his teeth.

"You're gonna make me cum…" Sasuke hissed anxiously. He really wanted Naruto to fulfil his fantasy to the very end but he couldn't see the actual end of it, or any indication that Naruto was even heading towards said end even considering the state they were already in. He didn't even know what he should do, only that he was painfully hard and in dire need for release.

It was becoming increasingly harder to breathe and fuck did he want to cum, even if the holding back gave him such a wonderful, perfect sexual high like he had never felt before because he had never been at someone's mercy quite like this.

He knew he wasn't submitting his control, but rather, he was allowing someone else to pleasure him as they pleased without needing to give something in return, and it suited him strangely fine.

Next thing he knew, Naruto was leaning over him, face between his ass cheeks, sloppily licking around the digit that was currently fucking him and inhaling deeply to feel the scent of even such a place. Sasuke had seen too many things in his life to feel embarrassed or to even find it weird, more focused on the other male and the way his actions were screaming his own need and desperation for release. He was nibbling, slurping and kissing like his life depended on it, thumb going deep inside Sasuke and his body jumping a bit from the added speed of his hand on his cock.

He wasn't seriously going to cum like that, was he? Sasuke thought angrily. No way in hell. Not when Sasuke wanted him so bad he could barely stand it.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, and his throat was dry with need, his chest filled with keenness and desire. He felt like he was about to explode. "I'm going crazy here. You better fuck me before I…"

Naruto was moving before he even got to finish his sentence, looking around for the box of condoms and the lube that had been left on the bed not too far from them. As the blond fished out for both, it was with a bit of impatience that Sasuke looked over his shoulder again to see Naruto grabbing for a condom and almost too eagerly – and clumsily in his arousal – ripping the package and rolling the rubbery thing on himself. He squished a bit of lube over his bobbling erection and palmed himself to spread it before throwing everything to the side and positioning himself behind Sasuke, his cock probing at the tiny but prepared entrance.

Just as he had wanted, Naruto buried himself in him in one quick swift move that Sasuke was more than willing to accept, his hands gripping strongly the bars of his bed and his muscles throbbing in sheer yearning, relief washing over him. He released a choked gasp as Naruto pulled out and pressed in, accurately hitting his prostate as he held him in place with one arm wound under his armpit (coating it with the remnants of lube on his hand) and grabbing for his shoulder in a tight hold, his other hand at the top of his head, fisting the hair there almost painfully hard. He sucked on the side of Sasuke's neck, breathing in his scent deeply as if it had become an aphrodisiac to him.

"You feel so. Fucking. Good." His cock was hard and warm inside of Sasuke, and confidently travelled in and out of him as Naruto spoke in his ear in that possessive way that made him feel wanted like he had never felt before. "Everything about you feels amazing… Sasuke…"

Lost in the blissfulness of his pleasure and the slight pain, the only sound that Sasuke's mouth could utter was his ragged breathing and the loud groans that escaped him as Naruto moved in him with harsh, powerful thrusts that he struggled to match by making his ass meet the motions.

The loud slapping of flesh meeting flesh filled the studio, the bed creaking gently as they moved together, bodies meeting over and over again in their heated, desperate fucking, skins sliding easily over each other due to the thin layer of sweat that had coated them.

Sasuke's muscles hardened as his climax approached, every nerve in his body bubbling with anticipation. He could feel Naruto's closeness as well, his movements becoming more frantic, harsher and less precise, but he was at a point where he couldn't care less, he just wanted to cum and feel Naruto cumming inside him as well.

Naruto was licking at the spot behind his ear languidly and then biting down on the cartilage. The way his breath sounded in his ear, the wet sounds his tongue made and the occasional grunt of ecstasy made Sasuke feel dizzy. As his orgasm approached, he desperately tried to hold on to the sloppy, wet sounds of their wild fucking, and everything combined was just about enough to make his head spin with dirty pleasure.

As if he wasn't already turned on enough, that would be the final stage to bring him over the edge.

Grabbing for his cock, he closed his fingers around it tightly and moved his hand over it in fast pumps. With the stimulation on his sex and the repetitive slamming of his prostate, it took only a few breathless seconds for him to let out a loud hiss as he felt himself pulse while he came, his seed coating his hand and landing all over the pillows beneath him.

Behind him, Naruto released a shaky groan and fucked him harder with reckless abandon, and it was just with half a mind that Sasuke felt his cock swell inside him as the other came.

As they both finished and felt the adrenaline subside, they were still breathing hard.

Naruto's grip on Sasuke relaxed and he planted a series of gentle kisses to the side of his neck that he deeply appreciated. God, he loved being touched and pampered. He loved the feel of Naruto inside of him. Sasuke's head tilted backwards to rest on Naruto's shoulder, and he silently relished in the gentle fingers raking through his hair now and the hand soothingly running up and down his belly.

"I wasn't really expecting it to turn out like this," Naruto admitted in a whisper after kissing his temple. "I just really wanted to make you cum by eating your ass, basically."

In spite of himself, Sasuke laughed. He felt so good. Not blown away good, but the way they had fulfilled both of their simpler fetishes had been more than satiating. He was sure Naruto might've realized that being touched was a weakness of his because he hadn't once demanded anything in return, and of course, the blond was always more than eager to please, and it was more than obvious that he had had a great time indulging both their whims.

Sasuke had been positively surprised by how much he had been turned on by simple interactions. Not only that, he was a little shocked at how much their simple kinks seemed to complement each other in just the right ways.

Which was why he was more than happy to see what else they could do together, even if in the end, other things might not match at all. In fact, he was sure of it.

But who cared anyway. He was having fun and he didn't want his pessimism to ruin that when he had known from the beginning that this was the last time he and Naruto would be together.

He didn't need that sudden realisation to ruin his mood.

But the night was still young, and just like the day before, it didn't look like either of them would settle for just one round.

"We've only just started, Naruto," Sasuke said, heaving a contented sigh.

Naruto smiled against his skin. "So you're just going to keep me here all night long?"

"I've got to enjoy you while I can," Sasuke replied heatedly. "Besides, it's your fault that I ruined my pillows. You owe me."

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry," he mumbled, hugging Sasuke meaningfully. "I'm completely yours until the sun rises, then."

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. "I know."

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this may seem like a normal smut scene, but in case you missed it, here are the correct designationS of the fetisheS exposed in this part.
> 
> Olfactophilia: ‘Smell’ fetish Naruto has. Even though it’s not seen in the category of the most common ‘fetishes’ (and some don’t even consider it to be an actual fetish since it’s normal for any person to enjoy certain scents during sex – like candles, incense, a certain perfume or fragrance), the truth is, from the research I’ve done, there are many men (and probably women, too) highly infatuated by the natural scent of the human body (or scents that emanate from the human body), especially the pubic and sexual areas, and very commonly, the anus.  
> Hyphephilia: A fetish for touching skin, hair, leather, fur, or fabric. Naruto’s fetish, once more, for Sasuke’s skin, in this case.
> 
> Haptephilia: A fetish for being touched. Sasuke’s fetish, strongly complementing Naruto’s fetish. Let me explain this with a few things you might’ve missed. In Part I we see them touching each other during sex. Here, even though they don’t speak about this particular fetish, as soon as Naruto says he wants to be all over Sasuke, Sasuke puts himself completely in Naruto’s hands. There is no mutuality safe for the kisses at the beginning and Sasuke pulling at Naruto’s hair. So while they have sex, it’s not about Sasuke submitting to Naruto’s fetish, rather, Naruto completely consuming Sasuke by touching him and smelling his as he wanted, and Sasuke allowing it because he has the psychological need to be touched in a way that doesn’t require him to touch back. So this sex scene is all about their own individual (probably even a little egoistical) pleasure in their own fetishes, but by doing this, they have managed to please the other as well. While I don’t like to use this expression for this particular situation, they were both being submissive to the other’s fetish, but dominant on their own. I know it sounds confusing, but I hope I managed to explain the message I was trying to convey.  
> Acousticophilia: A fetish involving sounds. This can include such things as being aroused by music or a partner's moaning. In the final scene, this is what ultimately triggers Sasuke’s orgasm. We’ll be seeing more of this one in the future.
> 
> So, I told you guys this part was softer than expected! I hope you liked it anyway! 
> 
> I’m sure that the BIG fetishes I have in store for them are nothing like what you’re expecting, but since it’s going to give me a lot of hard work (and I still need to do a bit of research for a particular scene) it’ll take a while to be released. I’m sure it’ll shock you a bit, so brace yourselves for some serious shit. 
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful response to the fic, I’m really happy!


	3. Deliverance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! Okay guys, here it is! Brace yourselves because this is going to be very different from what you’re expecting. This chapter has come out a bit dfferent from what I had first intended, but at the same time it’s exactly what I wanted. But it IS less sexual than what you’re all hoping for, and crazy big. I have told you that their bigger fetishes weren’t that much of a big deal, but they’re not exactly stuff that’s approached as often and it should probably be. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this rather intense and emotional part. Also, by seeing the warning for ‘bondage’ you may get the wrong idea and think ‘really??, you went there?’, but trust me, it’s not anything you’re thinking about or for the reasons you’re thinking about. It’s not even part of the fetish thing, I thought it suited the situation well. You’ll have to read to know what I’m talking about ;) But trust me, you’ll probably cringe more than find yourself hot and bothered. I just wanted to put the warning out there.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTIONS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE ONCE YOU’REDONE READING THE FIC!
> 
> WARNINGS: YAOI (MALE/MALE), ROUGH SEX, BLOODPLAY, MUTILATION, LIGHT BONDANGE! DON’T LIKE IT, DON’T READ IT!
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful fangirlandiknowit! Love yooooou!
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful support to this fic, it means the world to me!

** Unleashed fantasies **

 

**Part III: Deliverance**

 

If anyone were to tell him that he’d be spending his Sunday in a stranger’s house having sex with said stranger, Naruto would have laughed because, yes, he was a bit crazy and impulsive, but not _that much_.

Still, there he was, in the home of the most attractive person he had ever met, fulfilling a few of his deepest desires in style and having one hell of a good time while at it.

Sure, Sasuke was a complicated person and hard to deal with at first, but Naruto found that he could read him rather easily, especially when it came to his body language and what he wanted. It was as if their bodies talked to each other, and boy, did Naruto love every single minute of it.

In fact… he didn’t think he had actually ever enjoyed fucking another person as much as he enjoyed fucking that gorgeous, sublime human being.

He had to admit that, so far, things were going so well he was actually having a bit of difficulty accepting the fact that this was the last time they’d see each other.

Sure, apart from Sasuke’s kink for public sex, they had been pretty mild so far, and still, many people around Naruto had never allowed him to go as far as Sasuke had.

Sasuke had accepted him, willingly giving himself to him and, at the same time, sucking as much pleasure out of it as he possibly could.

Naruto liked that. The other male was very open, and instead of shying away from new or weird things, he embraced them and made sure he took the best out of it so he could enjoy himself just as much as the other person. It was like he always found a way to revert things in his favour, and that was simply one of the many attractive traits that he possessed.

Naruto would lie if he said that he didn’t strongly feel like they had a connection. The chemistry was flaming, yes, but when they kissed, touched and fucked and their minds blanked out to give way to nothing but animalistic pleasure, they came together in a way that transcended everything Naruto had ever felt with a sex partner. Their bodies spoke and understood each other without either of them saying a word, and when they shared looks, it was as if…

As if they knew each other better than they actually did. That connection was mutual _and_ mutually acknowledged. They both longed for each other, for that understanding that they couldn’t seem to find with anyone else, and yet they had just met two days ago.

Just how far would it go? How far would that understanding go before something became unacceptable?

And that was the real issue. It saddened Naruto no matter how many times he repeated to himself that there was no way in hell he should keep his hopes up.

However, he was having a good time _now_ , so there was no point in being negative when things were going so well. As Sasuke had said, even if they didn’t want to do certain kinks, at least they’d fuck. Several times, and for the last time, but they’d have that.

000

Naruto swallowed hard as he slowly leaned back on the pillows of Sasuke’s bed, his eyes never leaving the ones that stared back at him intensely. Stark naked and already sporting a rather obnoxious erection, he spread his legs and carefully, Sasuke crawled towards him to kneel between them. Blue eyes travelled over handsome features, and the cold, stoic seriousness he found there made his breath catch in his lungs. The way Sasuke’s bangs fell over his eyes made him look dangerous and feral, like a beautiful wild creature.

Naruto tried to relax, willing his muscles to loosen up, but he couldn’t. He was as excited as he was terrified, and he had every reason to be – he had just signed up to what was probably the craziest and stupidest thing he would ever do in his life. With a complete _stranger_.

Fear made his stomach churn unpleasantly, but he found that he liked the sensation more than he’d care to admit.

He had to be out of his fucking mind, he thought, with a mental laugh that sounded a little panicked even inside his head. What the fuck was he _thinking_ , getting himself in such a situation? Fucking was one thing, but _this_?

Naruto was so scared his legs and arms shook, and that was saying a lot considering he had seen and done a lot of absurd shit in his life.

Still, as Sasuke’s hands ran up and down the underside of his thighs gently, soothingly, Naruto’s resolve remained firm because he had been the one to ask for it. Sasuke had given him everything he had wanted and more up until then, and this time, Naruto would be the one to give _him_ this gift and offer himself to the man’s dark fetish.

But of course, it wasn’t as if Naruto himself would be left empty handed in all this, or so he hoped. His kink was very different from what Sasuke was into, yes, but the other had been clever into trying to turn the tables around so he could try to adapt his kink to what Naruto wanted, and somehow, this awakened the blond’s curiosity.

When Sasuke admitted to have worked as a Dom for all kinds of sick fetishes for three years (something he no longer did for a living), Naruto’s hesitance turned into arousal and excitement faster than the speed of life.

The chances of anyone wanting to be the receptacle of Sasuke’s kink were minimal, as he had said so himself, but then again, what Naruto liked wasn’t something regular BDSM could satisfy him with either, and he had tried many things to fulfil it. Giving it a try was a worthy risk.

There was no reasonable explanation for why he was putting himself in Sasuke’s hands other than something in the other male made him feel like he could trust him. And what he was about to do required a whole _lot_ of trust.

For all he knew, Sasuke could be a psychopath. Naruto had never been wrong about people, and in his heart and body, he felt like they had a strong connection unlike anything he had ever felt with another person. But he could be wrong. If he was wrong, he could die, he understood this.

Having sex with random strangers was _always_ a risk.

But instead of saying ‘no’, that rational fear that shook his body to the core gave him a thrill he couldn’t escape from because, if there was something he had always wanted was to have this kind of sexual empathy and mutual trust in another person, and he had it with that stranger. He couldn’t explain it, but he wanted to do this with Sasuke. Not only that, he _needed_ it.

Naruto forced himself to take a steadying breath, focusing on Sasuke’s gentle hands on his thighs, offering him comfort and reassurance, those dark eyes trained on him with the same hunger, the same empathy and the same gratefulness.

Naruto couldn’t be sure of whether this would work for them or not. The chances of things going bad real quick were high, but Naruto had to give it a shot because he wanted Sasuke to have what he wanted, and Naruto himself wanted to test himself and his own kink.

Also…

“Y-you should handcuff me,” Naruto said, his voice trembling from the fear in him, but his resolve was strong.

Sasuke seemed surprised by the request, his hands becoming still, but he immediately frowned in obvious disagreement. The worry in his eyes helped Naruto to breathe a little better. “I don’t think that’s reasonable, Naruto,” he said firmly. “It’s your first time, you should be free to get away if you want.”

“I don’t know my limits,” Naruto said, frowning back stubbornly. “I might try and move away instinctively and what good would that be?”

“If you don’t like it, it’s your right to move away,” Sasuke pointed out sternly. “You don’t understand how the human mind works; your sanity…”

“You’ll stop if I tell you to, won’t you?” Naruto interrupted impatiently, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the other man properly.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded. “Of course. I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t want me to.”

“Then handcuff me,” Naruto insisted, even as his chin trembled as he spoke. “That’s what I want.”

Sasuke eyed him in silence for a few seconds, and for some reason, Naruto felt like he could read what was in his eyes. Pressing his lips together, Naruto hoped that Sasuke could read what _he_ wanted to express without him needing words.

Naruto didn’t think he had ever wanted something as much as he wanted Sasuke. Not just that night, or in that moment, but Sasuke as a person. He wanted him. He didn’t want them to part, and he didn’t want things to go bad. They couldn’t, not after what they had shared.

This was their last chance. Sasuke knew it, too. If this failed, _they_ would fail. But Naruto would not back down from giving it a shot, and he’d go all the way, for Sasuke, to at least try.

If it didn’t work… well, he’d surrender. Unless Sasuke killed him first if, indeed, he was a psychopath.

But he didn’t believe it. Sasuke was too passionate, too smart and too gentle. There was no way he could be a murderer.

“Fine,” Sasuke conceded, with a sigh. “But I’m going to blindfold you, too. That way it’ll be easier for your brain to not react prematurely to what I’ll do to you.”

“Won’t that cause unnecessary anxiety?” Naruto asked, feeling his throat going dry. “I might have a panic attack if I can’t see what’s going to happen to me.”

Sasuke pushed one of his legs to the side and reached out for a large wooden box that he had brought to the bed and was now lying innocently next to Naruto’s hip. “You said you trusted me,” Sasuke reminded him, opening the lid and rummaging through its contents. “I’m a professional. Don’t assume to know more about what’s best for you than I do.”

“I don’t,” Naruto muttered. Sasuke’s tone was dry, but his words had once again provided him with a comfort Naruto couldn’t explain. “I already told you I want to do this with you. I like you that much, you know.”

Sasuke had just taken a silky red blindfold out of the box and he merely threw Naruto an unimpressed look. “Don’t start,” he retorted lowly, fishing out something else, as well, that Naruto realized to be a small silvery dagger with several ornaments in the handle, the blade protected by a thin brown leathered cover.

Naruto watched with nervous interest as Sasuke put the blindfold over his lap and removed the cover so Naruto could see the thin, shiny blade. It looked dangerously sharp, the tip delicate and pointy, but Sasuke looked at it as if was something very precious to him. “It’s beautiful isn’t’ it?” he asked fondly, showing it to Naruto while holding it with care. “My brother gave it to me. It’s very sharp, too.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Naruto agreed, somehow feeling a huge sense of respect towards such an item that Sasuke clearly held in high esteem and that, for some reason, he would share with Naruto. That Sasuke would choose such a thing made it all seem like they were about to do something sacred.

Sasuke looked at him, still very serious, but his tone was soft. “Everything I’ll be using on you will be properly sanitized, so don’t worry about it,” he said, his gaze steady. “I’m going to blindfold you now so you can try to relax while I take care of things. Then I’ll handcuff you, and then we’ll start.”

“Alright,” Naruto said, his voice barely a whisper. Elegantly, Sasuke set the dagger and its leather protector aside and picked up the blindfold, dragging himself closer to Naruto on his knees. Naruto made sure to take a good look at Sasuke’s very naked body and his half erected cock before looking back at his partner. They shared a meaningful look. In silence, Naruto nodded and Sasuke wasted no time in placing the silky blindfold over his eyes and carefully, but securely tying it behind his head. Naruto’s eyes were closed behind the fabric. The instant sense of security he felt was surprising to him. Sasuke did know how to work with him properly, it seemed.

“Just lay down,” Sasuke said, gently pushing at Naruto’s chest so he would do as he was told. “Take deep breaths. Make yourself comfortable.”

As Sasuke left the bed, Naruto forced himself to do as he said, shifting a bit and breathing in and out, slowly. His hands were sweating over his stomach and he was still shaking, so he opened and closed them and tried to convince himself that he hadn’t made a mistake by agreeing to this.

He summoned images of Sasuke as they fucked and of Sasuke’s alluring eyes, filled with empathy to try and calm himself down and strengthen his own resolve by putting reason to his trust.

Also, there was no denying that his cock was having a hard time finding the idea unappealing.

Gods, he was happy that he and Sasuke had both showed each other their recent blood tests proving they were both clean on their first sort-of date.

He could hear the man moving around, doing his things. While trying to identify what those sounds were, Naruto tried to follow the sound of Sasuke’s footsteps and guess where he was. In just a few minutes, he found his nervousness subsiding and the fearful shaking in his body disappearing because there was something very calming about him using his hearing to identify the other’s movements. His heart would always speed up when Sasuke walked by him, though. He could tell the other was arranging everything he needed on the bed beside him so everything was at hand’s reach, so he tried not to move too much.

“So, should I fuck you?” Sasuke asked at some point, the question followed by a soft clanking metallic sound. The bed dipped where Sasuke knelt, and Naruto’s head turned to where his voice came from.

“I really hope you do,” Naruto said heatedly, feeling Sasuke’s burning body straddling his waist.

“We’ll see.” There was a smirk in his voice that made Naruto smile. Sasuke grabbed for Naruto’s left hand and lifted it over his head towards the bars of the bed, where he proceeded to handcuff it. Then, he grabbed Naruto’s other hand and led it towards that already handcuffed one. “Feel the handcuff,” he instructed, and Naruto obediently did as he was told. “Try and find the button that opens it, because I’m not going to lock it, obviously.”

Naruto found that the button was relatively easy to sense, and managed to open the cuff. Sasuke made a pleased sound before closing the handcuff again and putting the other cuff on Naruto’s right wrist. He was cuffed to the same bar so he could move his hands on the cuffs freely, yet another thing that made Naruto feel more at peace about his choice. He made the cuffs slide down the bar so his hands were resting over his head, over the pillows.

“Now listen to me very closely,” Sasuke started, still sitting on Naruto’s waist. Naruto deduced that he was looking down at him. “It’s very important that you focus on my voice when I speak. At all times, Naruto, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“If I ask you a question, you answer,” Sasuke proceeded, gravely. “This is not a Dom/Sub situation, but if I tell you to do something, you do it. Focusing on my voice is your top priority, not the sensorial part. You are allowed to feel everything I do to you as freely as you wish, but you will need to hold on to me when I speak to you. My voice, Naruto, I repeat, is the priority. It’s going to be your only link to the outside world.”

“I understand,” Naruto nodded. He didn’t think he’d have any difficulty to paying attention to Sasuke’s voice since it had a timbre to it that captivated him.

“No, you don’t,” Sasuke said as he leaned down so Naruto could feel his face inches away from his, his breath ghosting over his lips. “You’ll only understand what I mean later.”

Tilting his chin up a little, Naruto’s silent request was granted as Sasuke closed his mouth over his in a kiss. Their lips slid over each other with an already more than practiced ease that Naruto enjoyed far too much, and when their tongues touched lightly several times, Sasuke’s taste filled his senses and he felt himself floating.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke leaned away and took a deep breath, both hands rubbing Naruto’s chest soothingly. Without seeing him, the feeling of those hands on him made him feel very aware of Sasuke’s skin. “Just so you know, this probably isn’t going to be the hard-core thing you’re imagining. We’re only going to do a little bit of it since you’re a beginner.”

“I don’t know about that. Everything about you has been pretty hard-core, so far,” Naruto teased, finding himself a little out of breath and increasingly more turned on the closer they came from starting.

He could almost swear he could _hear_ the cockiness in Sasuke’s smirk.  “Indeed,” he said smoothly. “We’re almost ready. I’m just going to disinfect you, as well.”

Sasuke moved again, and to Naruto’s displeasure, he got off him to the spot between his parted legs again. After a while of the other man rummaging with few things on the bed next to them, and inside the box, he assumed, Naruto felt something wet and cold being carefully rubbed over his torso, then his upper arms, then moving down to a few spots on this groin, thighs and even his ass cheeks.

“Are you really going to work on that many spots?” Naruto asked, swallowing hard again as excitement made his body shiver once more.

“No,” Sasuke replied, once he was finished. “I just want to have more options to work with without having to worry about disinfecting you in the middle of it.”

“Okay.”

“Just breathe, Naruto,” Sasuke said calmly, touching both his knees reassuringly. “You look really good like this, you know. I’d fuck you right now if I wasn’t so eager to have you at my mercy.”

If Naruto had anything witty to say, it was forgotten the moment he felt Sasuke shifting nimbly so he was leaning over his body, both hands resting on the mattress on either side of Naruto’s chest. A little unsure of what was going to happen, the blond held his breath while the other male simply hovered above him without touching him now.

“What are you doing?” he asked in an anxious whisper, feeling the heat emanation from Sasuke’s body even from a safe enough distance.

“Just looking at you,” Sasuke whispered back in his low, sinful voice that had Naruto’s throat running dry. “And thinking about how much I’m actually wanting to go through with this to the very end just to see what triggers you and what’s going to make you cum.” Sasuke leaned down slightly, his lips brushing ever so lightly over Naruto’s cheek as he spoke against it. “Just picturing it makes me so fucking hard, Naruto.”

“Damn it,” Naruto grunted frustratingly, lifting his hips up so he could come into contact with Sasuke’s body but to no avail. “Stop teasing me, bastard.”

Sasuke made a soft sound with the back of his throat before pressing a deceitfully chaste kiss to Naruto’s cheek. “But you love it, don’t you?”

Well, of course he did.

Licking at his dry lips, Naruto felt Sasuke slowly moving down his body. “Turn your head to the side,” he whispered, and Naruto all but did as he was told, not surprised when his lover mouthed his neck languidly, teasingly licking along the column of it. He could finally feel Sasuke’s erection resting in the crevice of his groin and it was the hottest, most relieving feeling in the world.

And so it began.

Naruto was only starting to feel the pleasure of his lover’s lips on him when felt the cold of the blade over the skin of his breast, and his heart rate became erratic. Sasuke left it there for a few seconds as he slowly nibbled on his ear lobe as if to give Naruto the chance to change his mind, but the blonde didn’t want to chicken out now – he had already come this far.

As Sasuke’s tongue darted out to flick over the lobe, Naruto released an encouraging moan.

They _were_ going to do this.

Sasuke took the hint. Barely managing to take a proper breath, Naruto felt the slow and careful pressure of the blade making its first cut, and in spite of himself, every muscle in his body shook from the shock of the stinging pain and he found his arms trying to fight the sensation as the chain of his handcuffs violently rattled against the irons of the bed, instinctively, but no sound left his mouth because he was left breathless in a sudden urge of awareness he had never felt before. Suddenly, being handcuffed confused his brain in a way he hadn’t anticipated at all.

It wasn’t like the pain had been excruciating, far from it, but his body reacted to it in a fit of mindless panic that confused his senses. He was shaking badly once more and he didn’t even understand why if it hadn’t hurt that much.

The blade ceased its contact with his skin at once and he was only vaguely aware of Sasuke taking a steadying breath. “Naruto?” he called out, his voice firm but soothing. “It’s okay, it’s not even bleeding, but your body is reacting to the pain, and the feeling is very similar to fear or panic. Don’t be scared. You’re doing well, and you’ll get it under control in no time.” A warm hand touched Naruto’s face, caressing it lovingly. “Come on, listen to my breathing and try to match it, okay?”

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, but ended up nodding quickly. It was hard to release the air that had been stuck inside his lungs, but Sasuke’s hand was warm and gentle and it made him feel safe, protected, so he tried to focus on that and the way Sasuke breathed.

“Let it out,” Sasuke said, releasing a small breath and moving his hand down Naruto’s neck. As if moved by those words Naruto too let go of the air he had been holding in in a breath that made his lower lip shake. “And now breathe in, through your nose, slowly.”

Sasuke inhaled, loudly enough for Naruto to hear, and even though Naruto’s heart was beating fast and he wanted to pant like a running horse, he tried to match his breathing with Sasuke’s.

“Good,” Sasuke complimented, and for some reason, Naruto felt vulnerable, like a scared child whose parents had just come to their rescue to save them from the monsters under their bed.

They breathed together for a while until Naruto felt the shaking subside and until he could breathe regularly and he could find that he had control of the irrational reaction of his body.

It wasn’t like he was even scared or in terrible pain, but that first cut had certainly made him react in an unexpected way. Still, Sasuke’s way of handling it made him feel sure that he would keep him grounded.

Well, now he understood what Sasuke had meant when he had talked about the psychological part of it, and Naruto had been naïve into believing he had control over something he didn’t know well.

And yet, while he had lost a bit of his arousal, it wasn’t like he was ready to give up, quite the contrary.

And then, unannounced, another light but quick, stinging cut slashed the curve of his shoulder and Naruto all but tensed violently again, making his stomach churn unpleasantly and his cuffed hands struggle automatically against the bar of the bed. “Fuck!”

His left nipple was then immediately assaulted by Sasuke mouth, which took Naruto by surprise. A tongue circled it hungrily as Sasuke’s free hand ran down the side of his body possessively and with an intensity that had Naruto’s head spinning and his breath shaking.

_What’s this?_

“You want me to stop?” Sasuke asked lowly, breathing over his nipple. “Tell me and I will.”

“No,” Naruto said, with a confidence he had no idea where it had come from. “I want you to keep going.”

“Your body is reacting better than I expected, to be honest.” Sasuke sounded eager and pleased as he gave the nipple a small bite, tugging on it teasingly with his teeth and making Naruto hiss before releasing the small bud. For some reason, his tone made Naruto feel strangely humble but content. “The trick here is you focusing on the pleasure I’m going to give you rather than the pain. Feel the pleasure intensely. Listen to my voice, because I won’t hold back on expressing how turned on this makes me. If you like pain during sex as much as you say you do, you have to trust me on this that we’re going to have a lot of fun.”

The promise behind Sasuke’s words left no space for doubt and this made Naruto feel irrationally hopeful. The cuts stung a bit but were barely something to fuss over, he thought, trying to calm himself down. His fear of Sasuke’s fetish and his own combined had been replaced by curiosity and genuine longing in spite of his body’s reaction.

He knew he couldn’t help the instinctual way his body behaved, but at least now he knew what to expect, so without a doubt, he could go through with this. He trusted Sasuke, and he trusted both their willpower and that strange bond that connected and lured them together, and he wanted…

He wanted Sasuke to have what he wanted. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. He knew there was no making sure that he was on safe ground yet – things could go bad still – but he shoved these thoughts aside determinately.

“You think I’m weak?” he asked, his voice cracking still from the aftershock, but he didn’t care – he had lost his shame in front of Sasuke long ago. “I’m not a fucking coward Sasuke. I can handle this.”

“I know you can,” Sasuke said looking up at him, his voice more excited than he probably wanted to show. Just knowing this turned Sasuke on turned Naruto on.

“Then fucking do it,” Naruto demanded, moving his legs to rub them empathically on Sasuke’s sides. “Fucking own me like you want to. I asked for this, didn’t? I told you to do it this way and I’m not going back on my wishes.”

He heard Sasuke’s breath catch. “Own you, you say?” he hissed lustfully, fingernails lightly scrapping Naruto’s side, making him jerk slightly at the sensation. “Do you want me to hurt you that badly?”

“If by that you mean if I want you to hurt me and make me bleed while you fuck me into oblivion, then fuck yes,” Naruto panted, his breathing quickening as his head spun with the silent promise of Sasuke’s teasing  scratches on his hip now. “No-one has managed to do it successfully so far. I trust you to do it.”

“You trust me?” Sasuke purred dangerously, voice dripping with excitement. “That’s so naïve, Naruto. I could fucking kill you. Why do you trust me so blindly? You don’t even know me.”

“I don’t know,” Naruto admitted, too quickly for his own taste. “I just do.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Maybe,” Naruto agreed, swallowing hard. “But I’m an idiot who wants you enough to do this.”

000

Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn’t having a hard time with this. He had always been in control, doing all sorts of things to his customers in the past, both that he enjoyed and that he didn’t, but regardless of his personal feelings, he couldn’t say that he had ever been as moved as he was right now. And that fucked him up.

Sitting back on his heels with his lips pressed together and his dagger in his hand, he took a few steadying breaths, his eyes stuck on Naruto’s gloriously naked form, sprawled out beneath him, blindfolded and cuffed to his bed with his cock semi-hard resting on his navel, a small amount of clear pre-cum dribbling from it. Sasuke had seen many things in his life as a Dom, but for some unknown reason, the scene in front of him was, by far, the most beautiful and arousing one. By fucking far.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to eat him alive, own him, taste him, ravish him with everything he had and mark him in the most ludicrous ways. Naruto wanted him to, as well, he could tell, only he was scared, which was understandable. But hell, the guy was tough. Most people had given up at the mere sight of a cutting object anywhere near their bodies, and after two cuts, Naruto was still going strong, and still claiming to want him. There was nothing hotter than that to fuel a man’s libido.

He liked Naruto’s body more than he cared to admit to the blond, even if it was mutually acknowledged that their chemistry was burning them both, but there was something else in there, as well, that Sasuke was scared to explore.

Naruto was giving himself to him like this, so trustingly and openly – something many had done but failed to take further than the first cut, and yet Naruto had already received two and he still had the confidence to take more.

Of course, Naruto was a strange kind of masochist who liked pain during sex but couldn’t inflict it on himself or find others willing to do it for him, and Sasuke liked blood play and sharp cutting objects. It seemed like the perfect combination, didn’t it?

But Naruto liked being bitten and scratched during sex, while Sasuke liked knives and the sight, taste and smell of blood. Those two were very different things, and yet, they had found a way to compromise. If it worked, it would be great, no doubt about it, but if it didn’t…

For the first time that night, while observing Naruto, Sasuke came to the realization that he didn’t want it to go bad. He wanted Naruto, too, and if possible, he’d like to have him for as long as they both could handle each other’s differences.

But Naruto had no idea how Sasuke worked, and Sasuke didn’t feel like holding back out of fear of losing him when that was the outcome he had been waiting for all along, and the purpose of that whole arrangement was for them to prove each other wrong.

If they didn’t match in the end, so be it. He’d have Naruto bleeding and crying as he intended. If Naruto wanted Sasuke to own him, then he would. Just thinking about it made his mind fuzzy with lust. He had to get his shit together or he’d cum before even getting to the best part.

Bringing his hand to his hard cock, Sasuke gave it a few strokes to ease a bit of the tension he left and get his lust under control. He kept his eyes trained on the blond male as he released a low moan, Naruto’s head perking up at the sound, his lips parted as he breathed quickly.

“Sasuke?” Naruto called out, seeming a bit taken aback by realizing Sasuke was touching himself. “You’re jerking off?”

“Yes,” Sasuke breathed, swallowing hard and closing his eyes to regain some semblance of control of his own body and emotions, because the sight in front of him was proving to be too much, too soon. “I just need a minute.”

Truth be told, he had never gotten so worked up so quickly, and Naruto hadn’t even bled yet. But somehow, as soon as he had inflicted the first one, his own mind had sort of short circuited and he had needed to summon all his willpower to stop himself from cutting more and taking things too far, too soon.

He knew he was going to hurt the other man, but he didn’t want to damage him or scare him away. He liked him and he genuinely wanted them both to have a good time with this.

Also, Naruto’s trust in him blew him away. Everything about this was just…

“Fuck,” Naruto complained, shifting anxiously. “At least come here and let me suck you off or something, I’m kinda dying here!”

Sasuke smirked to himself, still palming his cock slowly and keeping his eyes shut. “If I cum too soon, how am I going to be able to fuck you at the right moment?” he whispered, blindly reaching out to caress Naruto’s thigh absently with his knuckles since he was still holding the dagger.

“Urgh…” Naruto moaned in frustration. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Sasuke lowered his head and opened his eyes, looking down at Naruto and feeling his chest becoming tight. He resisted the urge to jerk himself faster but it was such a hard task because seeing Naruto like that, being so impatient, so eager for him and frustrated to also please drove _him_ crazy. Naruto had no idea that his control was inches away from snapping.

“Shut up,” he whispered, his voice sounding a lot softer than he had intended. Naruto merely bit on his lower lip and shifted uncomfortably, the chains rattling in the bed poles loudly. Such a sexy thing he was, Sasuke considered in a daze, feeling his eyes bewitched by the tanned skin and the well-defined muscles. He loved the frustrated face Naruto was making, an expression close to despair. Sasuke fed on other people’s despair, especially if it was directly connected to him, so this was a sight to be seen.

_I’m an idiot who wants you enough to do this._

Naruto’s words resonated deep within him and stirred something inside him. Naruto wanted him. He wanted Naruto. Neither wanted things to go bad, and both wanted to go through this, together. It was a risk for both, and yet, here they were. Two complete strangers, doing things many long-time lovers would never in a million years consider doing. Given each other completely. Giving in to their darkest desires.

Naruto was his. Willingly so. No need for roleplaying, no Dom/Sub dynamics… just Naruto and Sasuke, naked for each other.

Regardless of the future… Sasuke would never forget this night for as long as he lived.

What the hell was happening to him?

Before Sasuke could even think about what he was doing, he was releasing his cock and reaching out for Naruto’s. He watched as the blond’s back arched slightly in bliss as he stroked him, his other hand moving proficiently to slide the blade of his dagger along the inside of Naruto’s thigh, slowly this time, and pressing down just a bit harder than before.

“Fucking… shit, Sasuke!” Naruto sucked in a breath, twitching and jerking, but his voice sounded both pained and in awe. Sasuke’s eyes quickly travelled to the incision he was making, his mouth watering as he followed the thin line of blood emerging from the cut. He withdrew the bloody blade and stared at the crimson liquid now dribbling down the side of Naruto’s thigh. One drop fell onto the sheet and Sasuke found himself mesmerized by it. The color suited Naruto’s skin. He wanted to touch it, to smear that color all over himself and Naruto, but he knew he would lose it if he were to do something like that.

“You’re bleeding,” he said dispassionately even though he felt rock hard at the mere sight of the blood, his thumb making circles around the head of Naruto’s cock. “It’s… fucking gorgeous.”

“Okay…” Naruto whimpered, his voice trembling slightly, his breathing coming out fast.

“Does it hurt?”

Naruto twitched again and made a sound with the back of his throat. Sasuke moved his hand on his cock a little faster and the blond hissed. “I… I guess… I don’t know… God…”

He seemed to be confused again, shocked by the pain and pleasure. But he was coherent, Sasuke realized, with relief, and his cock was still hard and releasing pre-cum. Sasuke loved how wet he was, how responsive, how well he was handling it.

Mercilessly, he brought the blade to Naruto’s groin just above his thigh and made another cut, harsher, deeper this time, but no less precise and professional – the kind that would take a while to heal but that wouldn’t leave a scar. More blood gushed out and Naruto trembled and violently released another strangled cry that quickly got muffled by a hiccup. In his hand, Naruto’s cock swelled.

Sasuke didn’t stop the involuntary shiver that raked up his spine, rolling his shoulders in pleasure as the psychological ecstasy made his own cock twitch.  Yes, that was more like it.

“Fuck…” Naruto was hissing under his breath, swallowing hard. His whole body was shaking, his knees restless, his fingers holding on the bars of the bed for dear life. Blood was now sliding down his groin and all the way down his ass cheek. A beautiful puddle had begun to form on Sasuke’s sheets, and the sight almost made him smile. But he was too overwhelmed by the intensity of his own lust. In spite of his calm behaviour, deep inside, he felt hysterical and about to lose his mind. He could smell the blood, and the scent of sex coming from him and Naruto. He could hear Naruto cursing under his breath and the too fast way he breathed in and out.

Sasuke felt close to the point of hysteria. He also couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

“Naruto…” he called out, surprised at himself at how much coherence he still had in his mind to remember to make sure Naruto was still alright, but even his own voice sounded dirty and lewd to his own ears and it did nothing to tone down his desire.

“Y-yeah…”

Heavens, Naruto sounded fucking amazing.

Looking up at Naruto’s face, he saw it contorted in agony. But Sasuke knew that agony very well, and it pleased him. It was the type of agony provoked by the shattered barriers of common arousal that Naruto was experiencing. This was new territory to him, and he was torn between the pain and how much twisted pleasure it was giving him.

He squeezed Naruto’s cock harder in his hand and tried a different angle as he worked on it, making Naruto grunt and move his hips for more contact.

“Sasuke…” he panted pleadingly. “Fuck… don’t stop… I’m gonna cum soon…”

So soon? And with so little? Sasuke was a bit surprised.

Naruto was… enjoying this. He truly was.

The knowledge made Sasuke’s heart swell with something akin to pride or… was that happiness?

In fact… he was handling it too well. His mind was… probably the strongest Sasuke had ever come across. And all because he trusted Sasuke, so that trust made him feel sane enough that his mind held on to lucidity and probably focused more on the good than the bad of it. Naruto had taken control of himself from the very beginning. All because he wanted this. All because he wanted him.

It was going so well, in fact, that Sasuke just knew he could take it much further. Much, much further.

If Sasuke lost it… would Naruto be able to handle it?

Yes. He was sure of it.

“You fucking toxic piece of shit…” he muttered, lowly and venomously, but not aggressively so. Maybe it was his nature calling out to him after years of dominating others and using aggressive words, but this was nothing but the truth, and a truth Sasuke uttered with affection. He hoped Naruto could understand this. If he didn’t, he would show it to him either way. Naruto flinched but didn’t respond.

He wondered if Naruto knew that, by giving himself like this, it was Sasuke who was at his mercy, worshipping him for offering his body to such a beautiful indulgence?

No, he didn’t think Naruto understood. How could he?

He felt his muscles tense with anticipation as he moved to hover over Naruto again. He released Naruto’s cock to use that hand to support himself next to Naruto’s hip making his lover grunt miserably. With his heart beating loudly in his ear, Sasuke now brought the blade to Naruto’s belly and made another profound cut next to his belly button. The flesh was tender there, so he had to use more force to get the intended result, and as he had desired, Naruto yelled. The sound was a terrifying one, filled with shock and pain and hint of panic and it fed Sasuke’s soul like divine wine and made him feel dizzy. He was watching with fascination as this new cut bled when he hear the sound of a sob, Naruto’s chest quivering helplessly. He was starting to sweat heavily, his skin glistering.

Naruto was crying, tears soaking the blind fold and trailing down his cheeks. Not a childish type of weeping mess, but one filled with despair and emotional confusion. It was a brave type of crying, the one where the person tries to pretend they aren’t crying but can’t really hold their emotions inside.

It was beautiful. It was breathtaking and it fed Sasuke’s sadism like nothing else before.

“Naruto…”

“I’m fine!” Naruto hiccupped shakily, still as mentally strong as ever, his words filled with nothing but sheer lust and horror and desperation for release – music to Sasuke’s eager ears. “Just go on. Fuck, Sasuke, please!”

And this was when Sasuke lost whatever was left of his control. He threw the dagger to the side and fell on top the other male, immediately taking his wet hard cock inside his mouth. Naruto gasped again and released a loud moan of surprise as Sasuke expertly sucked him off and moved his hand up and down over his length in tempo with the movements of his head. He could feel the slimy texture of Naruto’s juices on his tongue and the strong smell of warm blood right next to him. He didn’t care anymore, he would take everything he could.

“Yes… fuck, yes…” Naruto sobbed, relief and gratitude gracing his voice in the most exquisite of ways.

Sasuke’s fingers didn’t hesitate and touched the wound caressing it and smearing it all over Naruto’s skin, Sasuke coating his hand with it before moving it along Naruto’s torso, painting it in crimson. He watched himself working his art as he kept sucking Naruto off, his body relishing in everything happening, and it was such a wonderful thing that he could multitask like this, he was being truly blessed right now. The devil must love him.

 He loved the feel of that slightly thick wetness under his fingertips and palms – he craved to taste it, to bathe in it. The contact must have stung the blond because he jerked slightly when Sasuke caressed him close to the wound, but it wasn’t enough to move his attention away from his pleasure, because he was making all sorts of sounds with the back of his throat, sniffing pathetically at the same time as he moaned his encouragement.

Sasuke already knew him well enough to know that he was close, so he quickly made Naruto’s cock slip from his mouth and jerked him off faster. Almost as if he was high with desire, he watched as Naruto tensed, his legs tightening around him as he came, with a strangled noise pearly streaks of cum coated his already defiled stomach.

Without even thinking about it, Sasuke brought his cum soiled hand to his lips and slowly licked the substance off. That’s when he realized he was shaking violently. Naruto’s taste was unique, a little sour but with a texture that wasn’t unpleasant at all – it was perfect.

Sasuke was amazed at himself that he hadn’t cum yet. Everything happening to this point had been able to make him crack in ways he had never thought to be possible, and yet, he was still painfully hard, leaking all over his own thighs and about to lose his rational consciousness to sexual ecstasy.

Distractedly, he looked at the cum and blood on Naruto’s stomach and moaned lowly. He realized that he, too, was in shock. His mind and his body, the blissfulness of everything happening, the intensity… he hadn’t been ready for it at all. His body and his emotional side hadn’t been ready to be feeling so perfectly pleased and fulfilled at all.

Yes, he was close to hysteria and that wasn’t good at all. Naruto was still sobbing, but now it was just an aftereffect of the things he had lived and the sheer emotional weight of what he had felt. He’d be alright soon. But Sasuke felt like he was close to tears. Or laughter. Or madness. He couldn’t tell. And that wasn’t good. He was supposed to be a professional, he was supposed to know how to deal with this. But he didn’t.

Why was he shaking this badly? Why did he feel so powerless and vulnerable all of a sudden? His hunger had only begun to be satiated, and it felt like he wouldn’t live through this until it did.

He wasn’t finished with Naruto at all. He needed more. Naruto hadn’t had what he wanted yet either. But he recognized that he was out of it and that it would be dangerous to continue with the blood play. He didn’t trust himself anymore.

But he’d be damned if he was going to stop now.

Leaning down again, he brought his mouth to Naruto’s stomach and licked the fluids coating it. He didn’t even care about being sensual or caring in the process, he was hungry and horny and wanted, needed to taste before it drove him out of his mind. So he licked it all, blood and semen mixed together and the taste was unlike anything Sasuke had ever known, and he knew it was crazy, he knew he shouldn’t just do something like this to a stranger and he’d probably regret it. Naruto was clean, but still this was crazy.

So crazy that he couldn’t help but relish in it. The smell of sex and blood and sweat… the three tastes, mingled together…

A strangled noise of happiness made its way up his throat. Naruto’s taste was delicious. His body tasted…

He thought he was going to die. He felt powerless and exhilarated and his heart was beating so fast he was sure it would stop at any moment and he would die. He felt himself drowning. He couldn’t talk if he tried. His hands roamed all over Naruto’s body blindly, as he passionately and breathlessly licked up Naruto’s chest, tasting the natural flavour of his tanned skin, and delicious saltiness of his sweat. Naruto was whispering something softly, but he didn’t catch it. It didn’t matter.

He ended up on top of the other male, automatically removing the blindfold away from Naruto’s eyes and throwing it to the side. There was a flash of crystalline watery blue, but Sasuke’s lips fell upon those eyes, repeatedly kissing both eyelids in a mindless frenzy. Naruto gasped and said his name several times, pressing his lips to Sasuke’s chin and jaw lovingly. He hiccupped again when Sasuke ran his tongue up and down his cheeks, catching the tears he had cried and they, like everything Naruto, tasted unique and exquisite.

There was a loud rattle of the chains against the iron posts of the bed, and next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto had freed himself from the handcuffs and was hugging him by the neck. On a mutual impulse, their mouth came into contact. Naruto whimpered against his mouth, his tongue seeing out Sasuke’s possessively as they kissed sloppily and urgently, his legs coming around his waist and demanding him closer. Their cocks came into contact, and it was unbearable. The heat shared between them was unbearable. The sounds they made as they panted and kissed were maddening.

But Naruto was still pretty much hard, and if body language was any indication, he wasn’t satisfied yet. He wanted more, was demanding for more.

It was with half a mind that Sasuke pried himself away from Naruto to look for the condoms and lube he had left nearby. He was about to burst he was so close and the sudden anxiety and powerful desire that escalated between them was too much.

Sasuke felt his consciousness fading. He would drown, he was sure of it now. Tonight, he would drown.

When he found what he was looking for, he found that his hands weren’t steady enough for him to use them properly, so Naruto quickly moved to a sitting position and snatched the items from him. His excitement didn’t allow him to be all that much more proficient, but at least he managed to roll the condom on Sasuke’s cock somehow and messily coat it with a bit of lube. It was by sheer willpower alone that Sasuke didn’t cum. Impatiently, Naruto shoved everything aside and laid down again, pulling Sasuke down with him.

Sasuke wasn’t really thinking anymore, he merely acted on instinct as he pulled one of Naruto’s legs up and over his shoulder. Said leg happened to be the mutilated one and it made Naruto hiss in pain, but this only managed to catch Sasuke’s attention to his bloody thigh that still bled a bit.

Their eyes met. God, Naruto was a mess, bloody, dirty, and hair sticking out in every direction possible, a few strands of it glued to his temples by sweat. But his eyes were filled with trust and empathy and…

Sasuke swallowed the emotions filling him. Naruto’s blood was all over him now. The scent filled Sasuke’s nostrils.

With his free hand, he positioned himself over Naruto’s entrance and eased his way inside in one go, not brutally, but not exactly in a patient way either. Naruto grunted but didn’t complain, instead reaching out to run his hands over Sasuke’s chest. They shared another look, serious, silent. Naruto felt warm and tight inside and Sasuke just knew he wouldn’t last since it had been a miracle that he had even lasted this long.

He lowered Naruto’s leg and fell on top of him completely. Their bodies glued together in every way possible. Naruto wound his legs around his waist and hugged him by the neck. When their lips met, Sasuke’s right hand caressed Naruto’s side all the way up to the spot beneath his armpit. And then, he started to move, pulling out slightly and roughly slamming himself back inside, Naruto panting against this mouth. Sasuke’s nails buried themselves on Naruto’s ribs, harshly, causing the other one to tense up in anticipation. Moving his hips faster, Sasuke let himself become lost. In one swift, quick motion, he dragged his nails down Naruto’s side brutally, feeling the skin tear under them and blood oozing out. The kiss was broken and Naruto screamed, a guttural, frightening sound, but if anything, he held Sasuke tighter, fists clenching the hair at the back of Sasuke’s neck painfully, inciting him to keep going. He was crying again, but Sasuke thought nothing of it. He loved it.

Sasuke felt like he could faint – he couldn’t believe how morbidly hot this was.

Sasuke couldn’t stop if he tried, so he kept fucking Naruto hard as fast, their bodies meeting in harsh slaps while they moved together for their lives. He didn’t think Naruto would be capable of a second orgasm in such a short while, but the way he kept twitching and luring him in - sobbing encouraging words of faster, harder, more, and whispering his name like a prayer, burying his face in his hair and sniffing like his life depended on it - told him that he would cum again. Inside, he was already clenching with his impending climax and it felt fucking amazing.

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto’s neck and felt hands roaming all the way up and down his back possessively. He felt himself closer with each passing second.

The ending was approaching fast and all he could do in his last seconds of daze was bury his teeth in his lover’s shoulder, hard – so hard that he felt blood in his mouth. Naruto groaned loudly before he was clenching painfully around him and cumming hard, his seed coating his and Sasuke’s chests. His fingers curled and scratched Sasuke’s back rather painfully, and while it hadn’t been half as violent as what Sasuke had done to him, it still took the dark haired male by surprise. Pain shot down his spine but his orgasm washed over him with an intensity unlike anything he had ever felt before and all he could do was awkwardly fuck Naruto as hard as he could to make the best out this fucking amazing and never ending feeling.

Once he was finished, he remained on top of the other male, both breathing far too hard, both shaking far too much and neither really in a very coherent state of mind. His mind was blank for a while, and he wasn’t sure if he had actually passed out from psychological exhaustion or not, but when he came to, he was still lying on top of Naruto and fingers were raking through his hair affectionately. He could hear a gentle sniffing.

Not really know what to do all of a sudden, Sasuke remained unmoving, listening to the sound of Naruto’s heartbeat that was a still far too erratic.

He couldn’t believe how… incredible that had been. Naruto had endured it all and had actually cum twice. It had been intense and confusing and Sasuke had nearly lost himself in the perfection of it all. That had not been good, nor safe. He could’ve put himself and Naruto in a very dangerous situation, and yet, it had been because of how good and powerful that experience had been that he had gotten carried away and that his emotions had gotten the better out of him.

He had… never lost control, but then again… he had never had anyone giving in to his darkest fetish like this and endured it to the very end either. But Naruto had enjoyed it, his strength made him prevail and this had brought Sasuke’s own desire for him to a whole new level. Naruto was strong. Naruto’s longing for him was strong and that had made Sasuke lose it because…

… because he had trusted him back.

If he had to be honest with himself, Naruto’s strength scared him as much as it aroused him. He admired him greatly, and never in a million years would he have expected the blond to endure as much as he did.

But then again, Naruto had cum from him biting him and scratching the hell out of him, so Sasuke had definitely underestimated him. Sasuke lifted his hand to see that his fingernails were filled with dried blood.

That had been… powerful. Even being scratched himself had felt good. Nothing Sasuke had ever done as a Dom could compare to this, and never in his life had he ever been this turned on, this emotionally moved to the point where his emotional side took the best out of him.

But Naruto…

Was there even a way to look away from this? Could he dismiss their compatibility now?

Never in a million years would he find someone who would be able to give him what Naruto did. Their fetishes, their needs weren’t the same, but they matched.

They didn’t need to be similar, they just needed to complement each other. And they did.

Slowly, he slipped out of Naruto and braced himself on his elbows so he could look up at him. Naruto had tears in his beautiful blue eyes, but he looked calm, but hesitant. Sasuke found himself fascinated by those tears that slid down the sides of his face, but forced himself to focus.

“Are you alright?” Sasuke asked quietly, unsure if, somehow, he had done something that hadn’t pleased the other. He had a sudden desire to take care of him, to give him affection and make sure he’d be alright, and it was a feeling that nagged at him, very different from his obligatory care taking as Dom. It was weird but not unpleasant. For some reason, after what had happened, he felt like it was no use keeping his guard up.

“I’m great,” Naruto muttered, wiping the tears with his free wrist. “I’m… blown away, I guess. Overwhelmed. In a good way, I mean. I’m just shaken, that’s all.”

“Okay,” Sasuke said carefully. “I was afraid I had done something to upset you.”

Naruto actually released an ironic laugh and pushed a strand of Sasuke’s fringe away from his eyes. “That was the best fucking experience of my life,” he said, shaking his head from side to side. “I’m hurting all over, but I would do it all over again. It was just… really emotional for me.”

Well, Sasuke could definitely relate to that. What they had shared had been almost… ritualistic, spiritual.

For some reason, this made Sasuke feel… happy. Relieved. Content. Showing Naruto ultimate pleasure had been his goal, and he had managed to do it and be successful, even with such a dark turn of events.

But they had reached each other and something had been built because of it. Where Sasuke had thought they would destroy everything was exactly where things had been built without them expecting it.

Naruto’s face became serious. “You licked my blood,” he pointed out.

“I did,” Sasuke admitted, with a small smirk. “And it was pretty delicious. As was your cum. And your sweat.”

Naruto pursed his lips together and blushed slightly. “You’re sick.”

“Says the guy who gets off by having his skin ripped apart.”

Snorting, Naruto smiled a bit. “What a pair of psychos, huh?”

“I guess that’s true.”

They looked at each other in silence for a while, and Sasuke felt like they were sharing many things. Unspoken things. Desires, fears…There were many questions between them that neither had suitable answers to yet. Right now, all they had was chemistry and a connection neither could understand. They had this moment and the genuine feelings that linked them right now. If fate was as fatal as they said, time would show them the way.

The right now was perfect. Sasuke would admit to that. Deep down, he hadn’t wanted to let Naruto go. He had convinced himself that it was going to fail because it always did, but since he liked Naruto and the way they clicked, a part of him had clung to the hope that it might not fail. Or maybe it was instinct. Whatever it was, he had felt it exclusively with Naruto. That had to mean something.

“I don’t care what you say,” Naruto muttered with a small, sheepish pout, poking Sasuke’s cheek. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

In spite of himself, Sasuke smirked. “I guess we have a lot to talk about, then.”

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algolagnia: A fetish for pain. (Naruto’s fetish. But I wanted to approach it on a different level. He likes the pain directly connected to the sex, and even more if he experiences it during intercourse, this will actually trigger his orgasm. He initially liked being scratched and bitten roughly during sex, so being hurt before the sex was a new experience to him.)
> 
> Belonephilia: A fetish for sharp objects such as knifes, needles, or razors. (Sasuke’s fetish)
> 
> Dacryphilia: A fetish for witnessing others cry. Often a fetish of sadists who enjoy dominating submissive partners to the point of tears. (Again, another one of Sasuke’s fetishes. He’s a natural sadist and just like he suffers from Acousticophilia, as mentioned in the previous chapter and enjoys the sounds of pleasure or pain or just the sex noises around him, he enjoys the sight and sound of another crying during sex).
> 
> Haematomania/Hematolagnia: A fetish for blood (Again, Sasuke’s fetish. He enjoys the scent and sight of blood, as well as the taste.)
> 
> Hygrophilia: A fetish for body fluids, such as semen, tears, saliva, or sweat (This is another one of Sasuke’s fetishes, strongly linked to all the previous ones).
> 
> Odaxelagnia: A fetish for biting (I have to be very honest that I’m not sure if this means the act of biting itself or the act of being bitten. I think it could go either way, so I added this one to Naruto’s fetishes, connected to the one of receiving pain because it made sense.)
> 
> So, this chapter was, as fangirlandiknowit pointed out, ‘more spiritual than porn’ and I really agree. I wanted them to truly bond through sex but over something that would definitely connect them in more ways than just sexual attraction. I needed their fetishes to meet like this so they wouldn’t want to draw away from each other, and with this, they have discovered mutual respect and compatibility, and also, receptacle to their own darkest desires. This is not something light or easy to read, and it was dangerous for both of them. In real life, no-one in their sane minds would do what they did, but this is fiction, and they both wanted to tear down those walls and see where it led them. And they have accomplished something very deep and went through an experience of mutual trust and (dare I say?) devotion that I thought it was essential for them to go through. 
> 
> I love this part. It’s my favorite part, to be honest, because I relish in deep stuff like this. I’m very much infatuated with how this came out, but of course, you guys may not agree.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, even though this was kind of gory and very emotionally heavy, I suppose. It was very interesting writing from Sasuke’s POV.
> 
> The last part probably won’t have sex. Or maybe just a little? I think I just want to explain how things went for them from here on and wrap up the fic on a nice note. But it will be released soon since I’ve already started writing it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!
> 
> Also, please don’t try any of this at home, even if, somehow, you found it hot. The purpose of this fic is to explore what a ‘fetish’ is. And a ‘fetish’ is more than mere curiosity about something during sex, it’s a physical and psychological need that can be harmless but that, sometimes, can be connected to certain mental disorders. Pedophilia is a fetish, so don’t forget about that. A ‘fetish’ should never be taken lightly, and certain ‘fetishes’ might look hot while you’re reading them, in real life, they might not do it for you at all, and you shouldn’t try them without doing proper research, being safe and probably sharing them with someone you trust deeply and that you know won’t ridicule you and find you weird. 
> 
> See ya’ll soon!


	4. The Final Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST PART MY LOVELIES! It’s LONG but don’t expect much, it’s just… normal and nothing all that interesting.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you still like it! 
> 
> No warnings this time, because the smut is barely there.
> 
> Not betaed.
> 
> Further notes at the end of the chapter!

** Unleashed Fantasies **

 

**Part IV: The Final Step**

 

Naruto was hurting all over, his muscles sore and the wounds from Sasuke’s cuts aching and stinging, but fuck did it feel _good_.

He was in cloud nine, there was no other way of putting it. Not only did he feel sexually liberated and fulfilled for the first time in his life, but the gods had smiled down upon him by proving to him that he and Sasuke were completely compatible. It had been a risk, and a rather crazy experience, yes, but intense in every sense of the word, and Naruto didn’t regret a single second of it if he tried.

It was true that, beyond sexual attraction and some sort of fucked up blind trust, he and Sasuke really had nothing else going for them for the time being. They were different people, that much was a given, and they clashed strongly. Naruto was both drawn to and annoyed by Sasuke’s arrogance, his bossy attitude and sharp tongue, and surely, this would give them trouble, but it wasn’t something that he could claim to not cherish and feel endeared by. Besides, just as Sasuke could be an asshole, he could be kind, caring and very passionate. Naruto wasn’t a saint by any means, so they were certainly on even ground. Not to mention they could handle each other well, and that was beyond thrilling.

As Sasuke led him to the bathroom so they could shower, helping him walk and steadying him – because Naruto’s legs were a bit uncooperative after the physical and emotional exhaustion – Naruto felt like he really, _really_ enjoyed him as person.

They showered together and Sasuke carefully washed and rinsed him, his hands gentle and caring on his body. It had been far too long since Naruto had been touched in such a way, without solely the interest of sex, and while, yes, they had already fucked three times in just a few hours, after the brutal moment they had shared, the sexual part seemed to have toned down a little to give place to other things as well, equally strong and positive.

After personally taking care of disinfecting and patching up Naruto’s wounds, Sasuke lent a set of dark blue PJs for him to wear. Together, they thoroughly cleaned up the sheet they had used for their savage fucking and removed it, folding it neatly and putting it back inside the closet. They put away the stuff they had used – Sasuke meticulously cleaned the dagger he had used, and it was with a bit of affectionate nostalgia that Naruto watched him putting it back in the box of wonders that Sasuke owned. Naruto had been curious to see what else was in the box, but he hoped that he would have time for that, someday.

Sasuke made a couple of sandwiches for them and they ate together as they made easy, small talk about trivial things. There was no tension in the air, and no ominous feelings of sadness and fear of loss. Naruto didn’t know why or how, but he could see in Sasuke’s eyes the same feelings that he possessed. Walls had been torn down, and what had been a question mark before, now had a definite answer.

It was no longer about whether they would ever see each other again anymore, so they didn’t bring it up at all, both knowing that, if there would ever be a ‘last time’, it would certainly not be because of their fetishes or sexual differences.

They watched a horror movie on Sasuke’s laptop, side by side under the covers of Sasuke’s comfortable bed. They didn’t cuddle or anything like that, because Sasuke was clearly not the type, but their sides were intimately pressed together and their hands touched many times, and during every single one of them, Naruto felt his body catch fire with that strange pull that was still so new to him. If he didn’t feel like he had been hit by a truck, he would’ve definitely gone for another round, or maybe a couple more.

Before falling asleep, lying on his side with his back pressed to Sasuke’s, he contemplated on how many crazy things he had done in less than 24 hours and how much his life had seemingly taken such a violent turn for the better.

He still couldn’t believe that he had met someone like Sasuke, who not only was crazy good-looking, with a captivating and witty personality that moved him in all the bad and good ways, but was also an excellent lover, compatible and accepting of his darkest kinks.

It was like a dream come true. A gift from the gods.

He had truly been given something he thought he’d never have, and the feeling of gratitude he had wasn’t something he knew how to deal with.

Sasuke was his devil with angel wings, a supernatural being that had come for him.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Sasuke thought of him in a similar way – like a divine existence that he didn’t ever want to lose.

They had a long way to go, but as with everything between them, Naruto wasn’t ready to go down without a fight. And he would if he had to. He truly believed that what they had experienced together had happened for a reason, and it had connected them for life.

He couldn’t possibly guess what path they’d take after this. Would they become sex buddies who fucked once in a while? Would they fuck other people and then go to each other for the heavier stuff?

Somehow, Naruto had no desire to be with other people right now, he was sure that, compared to Sasuke, they would all seem boring and lifeless. But, of course, they were strangers and he couldn’t possibly ask the other man to feel the same way and have the same attitude, even if he knew that, in Sasuke’s eyes, he was someone highly valuable. What they had was something they wouldn’t find anywhere else, and they both had suffered for years in unsatisfied loneliness as proof. How they felt when they were together was mutually acknowledged, and that gave Naruto comfort.

Regardless of what would happen to them in the future, he didn’t want to lose Sasuke. Be it as a random person he knew and barely saw, as a friend, as a fuck buddy or as a boyfriend…

Sasuke would always be one in a million to him.

But it would be what it had to be, in due time, and there was no point stressing about it at such an early stage. It was stupid of him to think too far ahead when he should just enjoy what he had now.

And right now, he loved the heat coming from the body next to him and just the thought of waking up next to Sasuke the next day was enough to make him feel thankful and overwhelmingly happy.

000

“We’ll keep in touch right?” Naruto said hopefully, clutching his mobile phone in his hand and pressing it close to his chest as if it was worth a million bucks. Well, to him it was, since it now carried Sasuke’s phone number in it. “We can totally hook up whenever you’re free, just give me a call and we’ll arrange something.”

They were standing in front of each other in front of the entrance door of Sasuke’s apartment’s building, the handsome man having been courteous enough to escort him out even though, unlike Naruto, he didn’t have to be at work for another couple of hours. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt and hadn’t even bothered to remove his slippers and put on some shoes. Naruto found it rather endearing that he was so carefree.

Naruto and Sasuke were abnormally close to each other as they talked, and even though the street was busy at that time of the morning, Naruto didn’t really care. He just wanted to be all over Sasuke’s space as much as possible, and just the thought of having to part with him after that amazing night was painful to him.

“Sure,” Sasuke replied easily, arms crossed over his chest, his back leaning against the glass door of the building. Even in such casual clothes he looked terribly attractive and Naruto wanted nothing more than to be closer. “How about later tonight?”

“Tonight?” Naruto repeated, his heart speeding up in earnest at the prospect.

“For dinner,” Sasuke clarified, with a small, knowing smirk. “We could go eat somewhere relatively nice and not too expensive and have a chat. Get to know each other and all that.”

“Like a date?” Naruto inquired, unable to stop a broad smile from forming on his lips.

“If you’d like to call it that, sure,” the other said, with a shrug. “I’ll call it ‘hanging out’ so it doesn’t sound as romantic as you implied. That’s far too soon, I think.”

Putting the phone away inside the pocket of his pants, Naruto chewed on his lower lip, excitement filling him. He couldn’t believe Sasuke actually wanted to see him again and this soon. Even if what they had shared had been very intense and intimate, somehow, he knew they had both exposed each other too much. Not that he thought that he needed time for himself to cope with what they had done, but he figured Sasuke would be the type to, and that would be fine. But it seemed like he was wrong. It seemed like he and Sasuke shared the same feelings after all.

_That’s right, I really don’t know anything about him…_

Although, it was easy to forget that fact.

“Will this ‘hanging out’ thing lead to at least a proper good-night kiss by the end?” Naruto joked, reaching out to tug a bit at Sasuke’s t-shirt over his chest.

“You might get a bit more than that if dinner goes well,” Sasuke said, in a rather suggestive voice. He reached out a hand to touch the side of Naruto’s neck with his fingertips, where a wide bandage covered the brutal bite bruise there. “But definitely not _this_.”

When Sasuke’s hand was gently placed over the curve of Naruto’s neck, the blond felt small shivers of pleasure run down his spine, and he had to supress a sigh.  “Why not?”

“Because mutilation can cause addiction,” Sasuke explained casually, his thumb rubbing carefully at the spot beneath Naruto’s Adam’s apple. “For both you and me. And while I have enjoyed myself thoroughly, we need to keep things calm for a while, until you are completely healed. I don’t want you looking like chopped beef, and to be very honest, I sincerely don’t trust myself to do something this extreme anytime soon.”

Naruto smiled, in spite of feeling slightly disappointed. He had hoped that they could do it again as soon as possible, but maybe this train of thought was what made Sasuke cautious, and he had every reason to.

It had been true that he had realized that Sasuke had been on the verge of losing it, but somehow, in his actions, in the way he clung to his care and concern for Naruto’s well-being, Naruto knew that he would keep his shit together, somehow. They had been in it together, and they had been there for each other from start to finish. It had been horrifying and beautiful and Naruto craved for it once more, but he realized that they had to treat these dangerous fetishes of theirs carefully.

They could always do their other kinks in the time being, anyway.

“Don’t make that face,” Sasuke said, with a small frown, as if reading his thoughts. “We’ll try it again in a couple of months or so.”

“Okay…” Naruto muttered, perking up immediately at Sasuke’s prospect that they’d still be seeing each other in two months. His smile became rather devious. “You’re a decent fuck, I guess I’ll settle for that for the time being.”

One of Sasuke’s eyebrows was lifted.

“A _decent_ fuck?” he asked, looking falsely offended. “ _Excuse me_ , you came twice in less than ten minutes.”

Naruto’s hand came to grab for Sasuke’s wrist and give him a light teasing squeeze. “Yeah, yeah, that was just pure luck.”

Sasuke’s eyes instantly darkened. “Keep provoking me and I’ll be forced to show the definition of ‘luck’ in my dictionary,” he whispered, taking a small step so their chests were pressed together, their faces inches away from each other.

Naruto’s heart skipped a pleasant beat as he felt the sudden, now familiar thrill of the other man’s proximity.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that, but it sounded unbelievably sexy all the same,” he whispered back. He licked at his lips unconsciously, noticing how dark grey eyes lowered to watch the action.

With anticipation, he felt Sasuke’s hand slowly moving from the curve of his neck to the back of his head, fingers curling around strands of rebel hair possessively. His breathing became considerably more elaborate, and it excited every cell in Naruto’s body.

“Come here,” Sasuke panted, and pulled him for an open mouthed kiss that he was more than ready to receive.

Naruto’s chest swelled at once as his lips easily and wetly slid over Sasuke’s, their tongues seeking for contact as he let go of Sasuke’s wrist. Arms encircled his neck and pulled him close and Naruto didn’t hesitate in putting his own arms around the other’s waist and deepening the kiss. Next thing he knew, he was pushing Sasuke back until he collided with the glass door of the building once more.

They gasped against each other as they kissed, and somehow both of Naruto’s hands found their way to the inside of Sasuke’s sweat pants and underwear as he took a firm grasp of his ass cheeks, just as one of Sasuke’s legs came up to hook itself behind Naruto’s thigh, making it easier for them to press their lower parts together.

Clawing at Sasuke’s ass cheeks, Naruto pressed himself more to the other man desperately, feeling both their cocks gradually swelling as they ground together in seek for much wanted friction.

But things were escalating far too quickly, and Naruto had to remind himself that they were in the middle of the fucking street, in broad daylight, with people passing by. Pulling away slightly, he broke the kiss to gain some semblance of control, dropping his forehead over Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Ah, I should’ve fucked you when we woke up,” he whined regretfully, breathing hard. They had spent so much time just making small talk and basically rubbing up against each other that they hadn’t really gone further because of how sore Naruto was. “Fuck…”

“Are you going to fuck me now, in the middle of the street where I live?” Sasuke inquired in his ear breathlessly, his tone more hopeful than exactly teasing. “Just so you know, I wouldn’t be opposed to that _at all_.”

Biting on his lower lip, Naruto forced himself to take a few steadying breaths as he slowly removed his hands from the inside of Sasuke’s pants. What the hell was he doing, behaving so shamelessly in the middle of the street? Sasuke was a bad influence, but he couldn’t be bothered if he tried.

He pushed himself slightly away from the other man so he could look at him.

“We’ll definitely try something like that some time,” he said, putting his hands on Sasuke’s hips with a small smile, enjoying the way Sasuke’s fingers absently fumbled with the skin at the back of his neck. “I have to go.”

Sasuke swallowed hard and heaved a displeased sigh. “Alright.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven, then?”

“Yes.”

Leaning in for one last peck to Sasuke’s lips, Naruto resignedly took a step back to let go of the body in his arms, resenting the emptiness he felt once Sasuke released him. It had been so long since had such an intimate moment with another person, almost as if they were a couple, and it made him feel a sense of belonging that he thought he had forgotten. He liked Sasuke, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he didn’t have to be afraid of parting ways. In fact, the sense of security was peaceful.

“See ya later, Sasuke,” he muttered, poking Sasuke’s chin playfully with his index finger, and making him smirk slightly.

“Until tonight Naruto.”

000

Sasuke closed the door of his refrigerator with the sole of his foot while he twisted open the cap of a bottle of water. Leaning against the counter of his kitchen, he took a couple of sips before lowering the bottle and heaving a sigh.

Boy, that had been one hell of a night. He had to admit that he felt empty now that Naruto was gone, and even though the emotional burden of what they had done and shared  had left him exhausted, there was no denying that he was feeling invigorated and… _alive_.

In fact, he was in a wonderful mood. It was as if the restlessness of his soul had vanished after last night.

Having spoken to Naruto on Tinder was the best thing he had done. Once they had fucked and gone their separate ways, he had thought about the blond in an almost obsessive way, easily getting hard every time he remembered their fucking. And that had been the only thing they had done, just two days ago – _fucking_. While he had been reluctant to go to Naruto again because of his issues, he had craved it with everything he had because they had been compatible and even just the sex had been amazing. Even with that sickening feeling that he’d regret fucking Naruto a second day because he’d be left hanging, again, with urges and desires no-one could fulfil, he had wanted him.

Never in a million years, after their talk at the café, would Sasuke have guessed that they’d actually both be hard-core fetishists and that they would actually have such a wonderful, breath-taking chemistry that would allow them to adapt and complement each other.

But Sasuke was thankful. And relieved. And… infatuated. He was so infatuated with Naruto, with what they had done and with the idea of what they could do and be together that it was…

Well, it was all too much and too soon. He couldn’t afford to daydream about the future. He had already suffered enough, been humiliated enough, and hoped enough. He was tired and bitter and had been through too much to believe in fairy tales anymore.

But Naruto gave him hope when he had tried so hard not to have any hope in him. So… was it wrong of him to hope _now_?

Looking around at his now empty apartment, his eyes landed on the plastic bag innocently resting on the counter not too far from him – the bag Naruto had brought in with him.

Putting his bottle of water down, he moved towards the bag and wasn’t shy in exploring its contents only to see a plastic transparent box filled with…

He carefully put his hands inside the bag and removed the lid. The contents were already cold but the smell was very distinct.

Was that… _ramen_? It certainly looked like it. Why had Naruto purchased it? He had claimed to want to try something with it, but after the blood play they hadn’t gotten around to doing anything else.

What kind of weird kink could involve _ramen_ of all things?

With his lips pursed together to stop a dirty smirk, Sasuke wondered if he should put it on his fridge and bring it to Naruto later, but then thought against it. At least now he had something to eat for lunch.

**_Six Months Later_ **

Naruto released a loud groan, landing on his back on his family sized couch and stretching his limbs irritably. With a loud huff, he looked up at the grey ceiling of his living room, frowning heavily.

He couldn’t believe that Sasuke hadn’t texted him yet. It was almost seven in the evening and that damned bastard hadn’t said a thing about whether they could meet that night or not. He said that he would let him know in advance if he was busy, and yet it was this late and Naruto was left hanging.

“I mean, it’s not like we have to fuck every single time, you know?” he said out loud to his roommate, who was slouched in the armchair next to him, lazily zapping through the channels on the TV.  “We do go out just to hang out and stuff. He could just tell me to go meet him somewhere so we could grab a coffee. I could even go to his place if he’s tired and I’d bring dinner. Like, at least he could just say _something_.”

“The guy doesn’t text you for one single day and you’re already freaking out,” Kiba, his friend, muttered, disinterestedly. “Didn’t you say he was doing an internship?”

“Yeah, he’s gonna become a dentist,” Naruto muttered, with a pout. “Still, it’s fucking eight in the evening!”

“Dude, he’s not even your boyfriend,” Kiba dismissed, exasperatedly. “He doesn’t have to text you every time he takes a dump, you know.”

Putting one arm behind his head and a hand over his belly, Naruto pressed his lips together irritably, and not without a bit of frustration.

Kiba was right, of course. It had been three months since he had met Sasuke, and while they still fucked (correction, they were now ‘fuck buddies’), it wasn’t like they were in a relationship or anything like that. They had become friends, who more often than not hung out and, also more often than not, happened to have a very healthy sexual life together, as well. Or, well, healthy for _their_ standards, at least. So they were currently ‘friends with benefits’.

He and Sasuke actually got along pretty well. They did bicker a lot and both enjoyed to push each other’s buttons, but their dynamics were good even outside of sex since they were very different people, but also very similar in the most surprising things. Even though they were just at the beginning, it felt like they had known each other for years.

Sasuke had met a few of his friends, and Naruto had met Sasuke’s brother, Itachi. Apart from Itachi and Kiba, no-one really knew about the ‘sex’ part of their relationship, and still, the only person who knew about the fact that they were fetishists was actually Sasuke’s brother. Who, just for the record, seemed very convinced that they were dating for some reason. Sasuke didn’t bother enough to confirm neither deny it, which left Naruto confused.

They weren’t dating at all. Sure, Naruto and Sasuke saw each other almost every day – or at least talked over the phone or texted each other every day. Also, it wasn’t like they always fucked when they were together since they actually could go out and have fun just the two of them without any kind of sexual involvement. Well, most of the times they ended up being somewhat intimate, even if it just consisted of making out. Sometimes they did end up having sex. _Most of the times_ , to be honest. It wasn’t like they kept a schedule for when they fucked, for fuck’s sake, it just happened when or where it had to. But this to say that even when they _didn’t_ fuck, they were usually intimate in an _almost_ couple-like way if they weren’t around people they knew.

Naruto hadn’t been with anyone else since Sasuke had appeared in his life. He sincerely doubted that he could ever replicate what he and Sasuke had with someone else, and besides, compared to that handsome bastard, everyone had started to seem dull and unappealing to him. He liked Sasuke more than just friends, and definitely even more than just fuck buddies, and he was more than happy with what they did together. They were passionate, intense together, and it was mind blowing.

 Naruto had been head over heels after the first couple of weeks of him and Sasuke relating to each other in ways other than sex. He couldn’t help it if he felt drawn to the other man’s every gesture, word or action. Truth was, he didn’t think he had ever felt this at ease and this enraptured with another person before, ever, so he was sure it had to be love. But… he had no idea if Sasuke was seeing other people or not, or even if he felt the same way. Back then had been a little too soon to bring it up, and even now, Naruto could rationalize that it was still too early to talk about ‘love’ or ‘dating’, or even making demands.

He preferred to believe that Sasuke was still ‘single’. Sasuke himself had said that he’d rather have a steady sexual partner than fooling around consecutively, but… while he and Naruto _had_ ‘a thing’ they _weren’t_ ‘a thing’. They just… _were_.

They had sex, slept over each other’s places, and went out together on what could most definitely be considered dates. It wasn’t like they were lovey-dovey or anything, but who needed that anyway? Their connection was good, and they were touchy-feely whenever they felt like it and the other accepted it. They had an easy relationship and a very steady attraction that didn’t seem to fade with time at all. And the heavens knew they had fucked so many times already that he was sure there had to be some kind of law against it.

If anything, the more Naruto got to know Sasuke the more he liked him and the more he wanted him and the more he wanted to know about him.

The desire to have Sasuke, to be with him, was all-consuming.

Which was why, for Naruto, ‘a thing’ was becoming insufficient.

“When, exactly are you planning on telling him you’re in love with him?” Kiba asked dryly.

“I can’t just say it like that,” Naruto mumbled. “We’re just friends. I can’t just go over to him and say ‘hey Sasuke, I like ya, let’s date!’”

“I don’t see why not,” Kiba interjected, and Naruto was sure he was rolling his eyes. “You’ve fucked, you’ve gone on dates, and you already talk every day. Turning it into an official relationship is just putting a more decent label on it. Plus, he can finally introduce you to his mom.”

“His parents are dead,” Naruto said bluntly, feeling a bit sad. “Just like mine.”

“Sorry to hear about that,” Kiba said, apologetically.

“It’s just…” Taking a deep breath, Naruto scratched his nose anxiously. “What if he doesn’t want to date? I mean, I know we have… _feelings_ for each other, but maybe it stops at really good sex for him and a good friendship with benefits? Maybe he prefers to be casual?”

“You’ll never know until you ask, man,” Kiba pointed out, his voice now sounding amused. “Fuck, Naruto, I didn’t know you were such a pussy.”

Naruto grabbed a pillow from underneath him and twisted his body to throw it at his friend, who all but laughed as he grabbed for it. “Shut up, I’m not a fucking pussy!”

At that same moment, Naruto’s cell phone – that was on the old low centre table between the couches and the TV – vibrated. At once, Naruto jumped and sat down, immediately reaching out for it to see who was calling, his heart hammering inside his chest.  “Shit, it’s Sasuke!”

“Look at you, all fired up,” Kiba teased, watching him with a stupid grin. “See, your boyfriend cares.”

“Shhh!” Naruto hissed, before picking up the call and brining the cell phone to his ear. “Yeah?”

_“Hey, idiot, how’s it going?”_

“It’s going fine, jackass,” Naruto replied automatically, his heart lighting up almost instantly at the casual greet. “How about you?”

 _“Same,”_ Sasuke said. There was a lot of noise coming from his side of the line, and he sounded a little breathless, as if he was walking at a fast pace down a busy street. _“Sorry I couldn’t talk to you before. I just got out of the clinic; it was terribly busy today.”_

“It’s pretty late,” Naruto pointed out, leaning back on the sofa and looking at this lap. He could feel Kiba watching him, but he didn’t look back.

_“Yeah, it is. I was thinking, maybe we could skip tonight’s plans? I’m really tired, I think I just want to go home and have something quick to eat and then I’ll head off to bed.”_

Well, whatever good feelings of joy he had when he picked up Sasuke’s call were sinking down at a rather too fast pace.

“I could come over and cook us something, if you like?” Naruto suggested, feeling a little sheepish and uncomfortable with the feeling of rejection he was experiencing. “You wouldn’t have to move a muscle.”

 _“That won’t be necessary, I’ll just have sandwich and go to sleep, I think it’s what I’ll do,”_ came Sasuke’s casual reply, followed but a small sigh. Naruto bit hard on his lower lip, uncertainty bubbling inside of him. _“But how about I pick you up tomorrow morning and we’ll go out for breakfast?”_

“That’s… fine… I guess…” the blond muttered, closing his eyes. Anticipation filled him, as well as sadness. He didn’t like feeling excluded like this, and it was a stupid feeling, he knew. He was jealous. Of what or whom he didn’t know, he just didn’t like it. It wasn’t as though they saw each other every day, and Sasuke owed him nothing. But not knowing where they stood, what to expect or not to expect… being in this stupid limbo was driving him crazy. “Say, Sasuke?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Are you like… seeing someone else?”

The silence that followed the question almost gave Naruto a heart attack.

After a while, Sasuke replied, his voice low. He sounded both confused and annoyed. _“Huh?”_

“I mean, I totally understand if you are, it’s not like we’re dating or anything like that.” The words had left Naruto’s mouth like a hurricane before he could stop them and Naruto almost slapped himself for his stupidity. “Like… if you have someone else or… if you’re fucking other people, I’m totally cool with that, but I think that you should tell me so I know that you’ll be busy sometimes and give you space.”

“You total moron,” Kiba whispered, and when Naruto turned his head to look at him he was shaking his head from side to side, to which Naruto shrugged helplessly.

 _“Are you asking me this because I said I wanted to go to sleep today instead of meeting up with you?”_ Sasuke’s words were slow and calculating and brought an unpleasant chill to Naruto’s spine. Was he stepping the line? Was Sasuke getting angry?

“No, I… I just… we never talked about it, and I think that it would…”

 _“If you’ve been keeping this bottled up, then just spit it out, Naruto,”_ Sasuke snapped, now clearly impatient.

“I don’t know, okay?” Naruto retorted, tensing up and look at Kiba for help, but his friend was gesticulating and mouthing things at him that he was too nervous to understand. “I mean, you used to be a Dom, and maybe there are other things you need to satisfy that I’m not exactly into, like humiliating people and beating them up and having them licking your ass, figuratively speaking…”

 _“Naruto…”_ Sasuke hissed.

But Naruto kept going. “… and that you can probably get out of your system with other people, and that’s just fine, you’re in your right and all that, so if I’m getting in the middle of something…”

Kiba slapped his own forehead before making a completely shocked expression, his brown eyes open wide.

 _Well, I’m screwing up badly aren’t I?_ Naruto thought desperately.

Sasuke was silent. He seemed to still be walking. Naruto heard the click of a lighter and a deep inhale.

 _“Do you know why I became a Dom in the first place?”_ Sasuke’s voice was now a little breathless still, but the irritation and barely controlled coolness in it left no doubts as to what he was feeling. _“Because I had sexual needs that were above regular sex and I was constantly upset and unsatisfied. Being a Dom allowed me to understand myself better and express myself sexually, yes, and I did enjoy it, but it didn’t give me exactly what I needed. While I do like bossing people around and dominating, I don’t need to beat anyone up and humiliating them and making them worship me for me to be happy. I can do that in my daily life just fine. That’s what I realized after three years as a Dom, and that’s why I left.”_

“Okay…” Naruto muttered, hesitantly.

 _“Did you forget what I told you that day? On the day we tested each other?”_ Sasuke inquired authoritatively.

Naruto’s mind recalled their conversation at the café.

_I don’t mind having a steady lover, you see. I just can’t seem to find anyone willing to stay._

Naruto had stayed, and often did he show Sasuke that he didn’t want to let go or lose him in any way.

If they were even in this situation was because of Naruto’s initial desire to be together.

How could he ever forget those feelings he had had, those sensations, and those desires? How could he ever forget what they shared every time they touched and fucked?

How could he forget those feelings when he still had them, after all these months?

“No, I haven’t…”

 _“Do **you** need to fuck other people?”_ Now, Sasuke raised his voice and Naruto could only cringe. “Is this why you’re giving me shit?”

“That’s not what this is about!” Naruto defended, helplessly. “I just…”

_“I’m not in the mood for this.”_

Oh. This wasn’t going well at all.

“Sasuke, just listen…”

_“I can’t believe you actually think my past as a Dom makes me some sort of sex addict who can’t keep my dick inside my pants! What the fuck, Naruto!”_

“I didn’t fucking say that!” Naruto yelled, desperately wanting to take back his phrasing of things but knowing it was too late. Fuck, he was so screwed. “Stop twisting my words, damn it! The only thing I said was that we’re not exactly a thing, and that if you wanted to fuck other people, and I didn’t say that they were a hundred, or if you wanted to date someone or anything, maybe you should tell me so I don’t get in your way and know what to expect! We should make these things clear between us because I don’t know what our boundaries are and it’s fucking complicated inside my head and I don’t know what to do!”

To his horror, Sasuke laughed. They rarely fought, and when they did, it was small bickering over something they didn’t agree about, but this particular laughter was bone chilling and unlike anything Naruto had ever heard coming from him. It tore at his very soul.

Sasuke’s laughter died as quickly as it had been born. _“You don’t know what our boundaries are,”_ he hissed venomously. There was even a slight shake to his enraged voice.  “ _Maybe that’s because there are none between us, you fucking retard!”_

“Sas…”

The line went dead. Sasuke had hung up.

“Fuck!” Naruto groaned, clenching his mobile phone in his hand and resisting the urge to throw it across the room. Now he had done it. “He hung up on me! I’m so screwed, Kiba!”

He didn’t think he had done anything wrong – he had simply expressed his doubts and feelings. Well, not exactly his feelings per se but… why did Sasuke become so offended and angry all of a sudden? It wasn’t like they had established anything, wasn’t it normal that Naruto wanted to know where they stood and whether or not he was getting in Sasuke’s way?

_No, I shouldn’t have expressed myself like that at all._

He should’ve done what Kiba had told him to do and told Sasuke how he felt, what he wanted.

But instead, he hadn’t been very tactful, not even very straightforward and Sasuke had gotten mad. With reason.

Still… what exactly had Sasuke said to ease his mind? Were his words an answer? Did he mean to say that he wasn’t fucking other people? Did he mean to say that he hadn’t fucked anyone since they had met?

Had he… settled for Naruto as his exclusive partner? Maybe Sasuke had simply… assumed that Naruto would get it?

_What should I do now?_

He looked back at Kiba, tears in his eyes only to see his friend still gaping at him.

“Sasuke was a Dom?!”

Naruto rolled his eyes. Him and his fucking big mouth.

000

“Are you feeling better?” Itachi’s voice muttered behind him. Sasuke looked away from the view of the city in front of him to look over his shoulder at his older brother, who was extending a crystal glass of what looked like scotch to him. Sasuke accepted it with a grateful nod before looking out the window again, his eyes stuck on the tall buildings bathed by the darkness of the night, several colourful dots illuminating it.

Itachi’s apartment did have one of the best views in town, he considered absently, but then again, he made a lot more money, and Sasuke was just starting up his life, finishing his internship and still eagerly anticipating his future with a steady income. Not that Itachi didn’t offer to help with his expenses, but Sasuke had faired off well enough on his own so far, and his brother had already done enough bringing him up on his own. Sasuke’s past career as a Dom for a high classed club had definitely not been of Itachi’s approval, but Itachi knew Sasuke had different needs from other people, and at the time, Sasuke had been relieved by his profession and had even been passionate about it, dedicating himself wholeheartedly by studying and becoming one of the best and most solicited Doms. He had made a lot of money, too, reason why he had been able to have a good amount to offer in advance for his apartment and was able to afford college and get by with just a part-time at small bookstore.

He would never speak to Itachi of the things he did at the club or the things he had seen, but he supposed his brother had a fairly good idea. Sasuke had told him about most of his kinks, and they had talked about it in a serious tone, touching more on Sasuke’s psychological need than the actual sexual part. Apart from Naruto, Itachi was the only person who knew of Sasuke’s fetishist streak or past as a Dom (no counting the people he had dominated, of course).

Upset at Naruto’s rather stupid and uncalled for conversation, Sasuke had headed to his brother’s place to vent instead of going to his own and, as usual, Itachi received him with open arms.

With silent, graceful steps, Itachi moved to lean on the window in front of Sasuke, also holding his own glass of scotch. Sasuke could feel his brother eyeing him attentively.

“He’s in love with you, you know,” Itachi commented casually, before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a small sip. He lowered the glass. “I even dare say that it’s not recent at all.”

With a sigh, Sasuke also took a sip on his own drink. The alcohol burnt his tongue and its way down his throat, but it was soothing. “I know he is,” he said after a while, in a careful tone.

Itachi was silent for a few seconds. “You don’t feel the same way about him?” he eventually asked, smoothly.

In spite of himself, Sasuke tensed, his irritation resurfacing all of a sudden as he looked at the handsome face of his brother.

“Does it matter?” he snapped before he could control himself. “He knows everything about me. He’s seen things, sides of me no-one has before, and we’ve done things together that no-one would even dream about, let alone actually go through with. We hang out, we fuck, we share our kinks, we sleep together, I’ve introduced him to you, and he still asks me if I’m seeing other people?! I don’t have _time_ for other people! Why would I even want to be with other people in the first place if they’re all boring as fuck, both as people and in sex? If I want a regular fuck I’ll go to him and even then it’ll always be more interesting than…”

“Sasuke, you’re just talking about ‘fucking’,” Itachi interrupted gently, but with a small frown of disapproval because it always upset him to hear Sasuke talk about his personal sex life regardless of how much he liked knowing everything about his little brother. “Yes, you ‘hang out’, but isn’t it all about ‘fucking’ all the same? You’re friends, but you have sex and you share things that you don’t share with others, but even so, you are still on the ‘just friends with benefits’ zone and that’s all you’re telling him. How can you expect him to take it as something else if you don’t openly state what you two are?”

“He was supposed to know,” Sasuke hissed, clenching his fingers around the glass in his hand.

“Supposed to know you see him as exclusive?” Itachi mocked, with smirk. “Has it ever crossed your mind that _he_ might be fucking other people?”

This forced Sasuke to stop and his anger to subside considerably.

“I… no,” he admitted, a little disturbed by the thought. “But I know he isn’t.”

“How?”

“I just do, okay?” Sasuke retorted, firmly. “He’s just not that kind of person.”

“Okay, but since you’re the stoic one, maybe he thinks _you_ are the type,” Itachi suggested, with an elegant shrug of his shoulders. “After all, from what you’ve told me, while you have stated that you’d be content with a single partner, you have nothing established between the two of you. A single partner often involves some kind of relationship, does it not? And still, all you do is fucking and being friends, regardless of how either of you feel for each other.”

Looking away, Sasuke bit on his lower lip hard. He really had no words to counter that kind of reasoning.

For six months he and Naruto had been together. They had become good friends, and the more time passed the more it felt like they had known each other since forever. In spite of not always seeing eye to eye, their relationship was an easy and well-balanced one. They complemented each other not only in sex, but in many other things as well and everything just flowed naturally between them.

Sasuke had gotten so used to it all that he had never felt the need to label it regardless of his constantly shifting feelings for the boisterous blond. It was more than just the sex and more than just friendship, he knew it. He had been with many people during his short life and had attempted to date another unholy number of individuals, male and female, and never had he met someone who pulled him in and made him feel quite like Naruto did – free, happy, fulfilled and just… _himself_. He was himself when he was around Naruto, and he didn’t fear anything, or feel the need to hold anything back. He would say and do whatever he would feel like and the other would always know how to react. Naruto was the same with him.

Would he ever find something like this in his life again if he lost Naruto? Sasuke had experienced enough to know that he wouldn’t. Neither of them would.

He knew very well that they were… _infatuated_ with each other. ‘Love’ seemed like a strange concept to him, but Sasuke knew that it was probably the best word to describe the emotions they shared when they were together.

But he just… didn’t really know how to _do_ relationships since the ones he’d been in had failed miserably, be it because of his personality or because of his fetishist side. People had expectations when they got into a relationship, and Sasuke didn’t know how to abide to them, so simply being with someone without labelling it was easier and no-one had expectations to live up to.

But then again… wasn’t he… _expecting_ Naruto to be just his? Wasn’t he _expecting_ Naruto to be happy with what they had? Wasn’t he _expecting_ that this was going to last without anything being demanded?

Wasn’t he _expecting_ Naruto to always be there for him?

Bringing the glass to his lips, Sasuke took a healthier swig on his scotch, and cringed.

“Maybe Naruto wasn’t exactly sensible in the way he exposed things to you,” Itachi proceeded. “But look at it this way: if you haven’t established where the two of you stand, he has reasons to wonder, doesn’t it? And if you say he isn’t seeing other people, then that certainly makes him even more uneasy.”

“I know that,” Sasuke admitted, feeling oddly guilty and uncomfortable.

“Also, he probably wants a label,” Itachi’s voice became a little harsher this time, but not less compassionate. “He’s the type of person who gets attached and who wants to be in a relationship.”

Well, that was definitely accurate, Sasuke thought, frowning frustratingly at Itachi. He would bet his life in how Naruto hadn’t been seeing anyone or even thought about fucking other people even though they weren’t a couple. He knew it as well as he knew that _he_ wasn’t interested in others at all. Naruto was definitely the kind of guy who craved stability and a ‘normal’ relationship and just the normal things lovers did together.

Sasuke had tried for a long time not to think about those times when they’d hung out with Naruto’s friends and the blond had thrown him furtive glances of longing – a longing for his public affection, for him to be able to tell his friends that they were together, for… something more. Sasuke had seen it but turned away from it. Not intentionally, he just… didn’t really understand what he wanted to do. Things were simple when it was just the two of them, weren’t they?

“Besides, Sasuke, if you don’t manifest your interest in him, he probably won’t say a thing about how he feels for you,” Itachi pointed out sensibly. “Because he’s currently thinking you’re the type to have other needs that surpass him. And if he thinks you won’t even want to be with him for good… he might start going after something more realistic with someone who is willing to be more than just a ‘fuck buddy’.”

For some reason, this made Sasuke feel irrationally scared. “He knows how hard that will be,” he muttered, feeling his breathing quicken. “You don’t understand, Itachi. You can’t possibly understand what we found in each other…”

“You’re right, I can’t,” Itachi admitted, reaching out his free hand to tug at a strand of Sasuke’s bangs, gently. “But if you feel like he’s one of a kind... you weren’t afraid to try and see if you two were sexually compatible, and you weren’t afraid to delve deeper in a relationship with him, even if it was just friendship. If you don’t want to lose him, you can’t be afraid of being in a real relationship. You’re already lovers and you already have couple dynamics. Making it official should not be an issue.”

“I… I just…”

“Do you love him?”

In spite of himself, Sasuke felt a wave of heat flooding him from the tip of his toes all the way up to his head, his cheeks catching fire. He really didn’t know how to deal with this. “Do you have to phrase it like that?”

Itachi’s fingers raked through the hair at the top of Sasuke’s head fondly, a knowing smile appearing on his lips.

“You’ve been a Dom for years and looking down on people for not being able to handle you, and yet, you blush at the mention of love towards someone who is a good match to you,” he said gently. “I think you have your answer, Sasuke.”

The tip of Sasuke’s tongue traced his lower lip hesitantly, his heart squeezing with that all too familiar feeling that assaulted him every time he so much as thought at Naruto. It took his breath away, it made him feel happy and it made him feel complete. After so long of keeping his guard up and not trusting his feelings to others, this was something he was still getting used to and while he appreciated it, it was hard just opening up and embracing it. Even though he wanted to. He really did. He just needed to learn how to think about what a ‘long term relationship’ would mean. But he and Naruto could work it out together, couldn’t they? As Itachi had said, they had already gone so far together.

But… if this was what ‘love’ was… it felt good. Thinking about ‘love’ with Naruto seemed oddly fitting. And safe. And comfortable. And… it made him feel content.

He felt… terribly stupid all of a sudden. Because thinking about Naruto made him feel like this. Thinking about losing him or being without him at this stage made him fearful and unbalanced as if the word had been turned upside down. Naruto made his days better. His existence gave Sasuke’s life meaning and made him feel normal again, made him feel like he was worthy of all the things that once had seemed impossible to achieve.

“’Love’,” he whispered, looking down at his glass. “Is that what this is?”

“Sometimes love is complicated, true,” his brother muttered. “But sometimes, it just is. It just happens and it’s there and you don’t know how or when it happened and it’s simple and comfortable and i _t_. If love fell into your lap just that easily, you have no reason to turn it into something complicated. You and Naruto have removed all complications from what could be a potentially chaotic relationship, and yet, you two have been more than fine. It can only get better from here on.”

Sasuke smiled a little. Itachi sure knew how to make everything better. If he had to be honest with himself, the fact that Itachi like Naruto and highly approved of him had always warmed his heart and made him feel more than at ease with Naruto. But just letting time go by wouldn’t be enough anymore. If he wanted Naruto, if he wanted them to be together always he had to take some action and hope that all misunderstanding could be fixed.

And then… they would be able to live on without fears, enjoying life together for as long as they could endure it.

_When did I become this hopelessly infatuated and dependant on a single vision of a future?_

_A future with you, you dumbass…_

“I suppose you’re right.”

000

They hadn’t spoken since that disastrous phone call. They had texted each other and exchanged some form of small talk that had-sort-of-but-not-really pacified Naruto’s heart about the future of his relationship with Sasuke. It was something that made him know they weren’t going to suddenly stop talking to each other, but it wasn’t exactly reassuring enough to guarantee that they’d go back to the way they had always been. Naruto had apologized, but Sasuke had neither accepted nor declined the apologies. He had tried to avoid the desperate need to see the other man and go to him, but he supposed Sasuke needed space. After all, it had been their first fight and misunderstanding.

Which was why Naruto found himself more than a little shocked by seeing Sasuke at his apartment’s doorstep on that late afternoon, a plastic bag lifted to his eyelevel.

“Sa-Sasuke?”  The blond asked, both excited and confused by the unexpected visit. He looked at the bag that his lover seemed a little cocky to show off. “What’s that?”

“Ramen,” Sasuke said, as it was obvious. “Back then, on the day after we met, you purchased it, remember? You said you had plans for it, and yet we never got to carry them.”

How in the name of earth had Sasuke remembered such a thing Naruto had no idea, but then again, Sasuke had always been perceptive about the simplest of things concerning Naruto, and that was one of the many attractive assets he had.

What a random thing to go back to, he thought, feeling a bit embarrassed. He had considered using ramen for something, but after all the stuff they had done, he had completely forgotten about it to this very day.

It didn’t mean it didn’t excite him anyway.

“O-kay?” he muttered, a little sheepishly, trying not to look too hopeful. He moved away from the entrance so Sasuke could get inside the small apartment. “Come in.”

“Let’s do it now,” Sasuke said in his definite, authoritative tone, once Naruto had closed the door behind them and making Naruto choke a little on his own saliva.

“N-now?” he gasped, surprised. “But… Kiba’s here!”

“It never stopped us from fucking before,” Sasuke pointed out, making a small, but rather seductive smirk that was deviously attractive. Naruto couldn’t help but feel a little infatuated by it, a familiar stirring in the pit of his stomach making his heart race.

In spite of how much he just wanted to kiss the smirk off Sasuke face, he shook his head from side to side to clear it and lowered his voice so his friend, who was currently making a sandwich in the kitchen, wouldn’t be able to hear. “But…. We’ve never done kinks with him in the house before!”

“Let’s do it now and I’ll answer your question from yesterday,” Sasuke said without a trace of hesitation, and for a moment, his attitude reminded Naruto why, exactly, he loved the bastard in spite of often feeling pissed about his arrogance. “You want answers, I’ll give them to you. But we’re doing this.”

“Okay, ramen and Sasuke in the same room?” Kiba suddenly emerged from the kitchen, a large sandwich in his hand. “I know that’s my queue to leave. Just give me a moment to get my shit.”

A little bewildered, Naruto watched his friend causally go to the living room to fetch his wallet, keys and mobile phone (that he always left on top of the centre table).

“And where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Naruto asked, once Kiba had made his way towards them and unceremoniously passed the sandwich to him while he put on his shoes. Sasuke seemed mildly amused.

“I’m off to Hinata’s place,” Kiba said, as if it were obvious. “I’m going to spare myself the awkwardness. You guys can screw each other as much as you want, just make sure you don’t make a mess, or if you do, fucking clean it up, afterwards. And no fucking on the kitchen table.”

“Jesus Christ, Kiba!” Naruto hissed, feeling his cheeks catch fire at his best friend’s ruthless straightforwardness.

Straightening up, Kiba accepted the sandwich back with a nasty grin.

“Oh, and by the way,” he said, patting Naruto’s shoulder knowingly while making a gesture with his head towards Sasuke. “See if you finally grow some balls, dude.”

“Kiba,” Naruto sighed. “Go fuck yourself, why don’t you?”

Kiba laughed. He turned to Sasuke and looked at him from up and down (Naruto prayed that he wouldn’t mention his knew knowledge of Sasuke’s former profession) before extending his hand, that Sasuke took, and shaking it. “Nice seeing ya, Sasuke.”

“You, too,” Sasuke said, in a rather pleasant voice.

Happily munching on his sandwich, Kiba left the apartment in an apparent good mood, leaving the two of them alone in the middle of the narrow hall.

In spite of himself, Naruto felt terribly embarrassed all of a sudden, as he peeked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. It had been a while since they had stood face to face like this, and still, there Sasuke was, eyeing him peacefully, patiently, carrying a portion of ramen so Naruto could fulfil one of his kinks and promising to give him answers.

But… did Sasuke even understand what Naruto truly wanted to know? Did he understand what Naruto truly needed?

He was happy. Just having Sasuke there, so close, so… normal… it gave him tremendous joy and all he wanted was to reach out and touch him, be held by those arms that he knew to be powerful and unhesitant. But those were things they only did when sex was involved. Outside of it – outside of the desire to make out occasionally – these things seemed like a taboo and were very rare.

It was rather funny that they did such atrocious things when they fucked, and yet, Naruto was always waiting for Sasuke’s move so they could be intimate outside their own little world. Sometimes Sasuke indulged, others he didn’t.

He wished that Sasuke knew how much he craved for that. He wished he knew Sasuke knew how much his heart ached for a simple gesture of affection coming from him. Naruto was usually too proud to just reach out if Sasuke didn’t give him the green signal. After all, they were just ‘friends with benefits’.

He wished Sasuke knew how exclusive he was to his body and his very soul and how much those feelings of empathy had grown and shaped into this all-consuming love that barely allowed him to function.

 _Isn’t this what a Sub feels like?_ He wondered, with irony. It wasn’t like he felt submissive to Sasuke in any way, but, and neither did Sasuke ever try to subjugate him in any way unless he asked for it, but…

He didn’t expect anyone to understand the devotion he had towards that one single individual. He didn’t even expect _Sasuke_ to understand it.

But he wished he did.

But then again, if Sasuke wasn’t aware of his feelings… how could he know this?

_Kiba’s right. I should talk to him and be honest._

But it seemed so hard…

He could feel dark eyes on him, assessing him intelligently, and it made him feel both captivated and a little intimidated because he couldn’t understand what that intense gaze was trying to express. Sometimes, Sasuke closed himself off, and it hurt.

“I brought _the sheet_ , if you’re worried about your bed,” Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto almost laughed. His bed was literally the least of his problems.

000

He couldn’t help but moan at the indescribable sensations he was feeling. God help him he felt so grateful he could barely speak, his mind too focused on what he was experiencing and the joy of it all to really think about anything else but on how much he was enjoying himself at that very moment.

His bed wasn’t as big as Sasuke’s, nor as comfy, but just having Sasuke there made Naruto feel a sense of relief and perfection he just couldn’t explain.

And of course, his beloved Sasuke was, once again, the perfect gentleman while being the receptacle of his weirdest desires.

And he had to admit that, even to himself, this one was one weird as fuck kink, and it didn’t even make sense in his head, but more than ever, it turned him on.

Because he loved ramen. And he loved Sasuke. So how could he not be turned on by this vision of Sasuke covered in ramen, lying on his back beneath him? It was simply impossible.

They had indeed used Sasuke’s famous sheet not to make a mess on Naruto’s bed. The plastic box that Sasuke had brought was now only half filled with ramen, sitting not too far from them, alongside a few square packs of condoms (one already ripped open and empty) and a tube of lube. There was already a mess of broth and noodles and other stuff that coated both their bodies now, as well as the sheet beneath them. It was slimy, and sticky, but Naruto couldn’t care less – he loved the feeling of it and the smell of it, and he loved it even more because it was all over Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn’t exactly pleased by the turn of events, but he wasn’t complaining, least of all with Naruto slowly riding him just the way he liked, which suited Naruto pretty well since he was sure that eating while subjecting his body to hard physical efforts would not bring good results.

Still, even if this wasn’t exactly Sasuke’s cup of tea, the man was eying Naruto almost unblinkingly with an attentive gleam, his hands running up and down Naruto’s thighs before stopping at his waist. Those sharp, intense eyes made chills run down Naruto’s spine. In other circumstances, he would’ve laughed at a noodle that had somehow gotten stuck on the locks of Sasuke’s bangs, but Naruto could only look at his lover with fascination.

He heaved a long sigh as he rotated his hips, feeling Sasuke’s cock deep inside of him, rubbing against his walls in the most delicious way and he loved it. He loved being with Sasuke like this, it felt so different from all his many previous lovers, so unique. He loved times like these, when they could just fuck this slowly and just enjoy every single second of it with lucid minds. Not that he didn’t like the emotional, horny as hell fucking, but this was equally nice. It almost felt like making love, minus the mess of food. But… well, even with the food…

Naruto released a small moan as Sasuke started thrusting upwards in an equally languid pace, matching his movements with Naruto’s, who held on to his lover’s wrists in a silent gesture of approval before leaning forward slightly so he could rub his hands over Sasuke’s chest, smearing bits of broth already there all over it. Then, he leaned further down and ran his tongue between Sasuke’s pecks, catching a bit of the broth there as well as a few neatly chopped vegetables. He knew his face was all dirty, but he had stopped feeling embarrassed about how he behaved during sex or what he looked like long ago, especially since Sasuke never complained and seemed to be turned on by Naruto’s carefree nature – he liked seeing Naruto at his nastiest, always.

Naruto loved the smell of ramen on Sasuke’s skin, and as he chewed, he didn’t hesitate in taking a small whiff, feeling his lover’s familiar and particular scent along with the scent of the food.

He felt hands moving from his waist to the back of his neck before fingers slowly wrapped around the hairs at the top is his head and tugged. He got the message across and dragged himself up while he swallowed, so he could join his lips to the parted ones already waiting for him.

But, as he and Sasuke kissed, the taste of them and the saltiness of the ramen traveling between their tongues, Naruto noticed something was off.

It wasn’t like they were kissing any differently from how they usually did it – Sasuke still had the same technique, the same passion and the same undertone of longing as usual, and yet…

Naruto noticed a desperation in it, just the smallest trace of hesitance that was very unlike him.

Suddenly, they both stopped moving and broke the kiss to look at each other. There was a look in Sasuke’s eyes that Naruto couldn’t identify at all and it made his heartbeat speed up considerably with an indefinable emotion. They were both panting for some reason, which seemed absurd since they hadn’t been pushing themselves.

Naruto’s eyes scanned Sasuke’s gorgeous features a bit dirtied by the food, his dark hair a rampant mess that made him look all the more glorious. Naruto often wondered if the people he had slept with, or even his subs, had ever felt this same immense fascination and devotion Naruto had.

Sasuke’s hands moved to cup Naruto’s face and his lips parted as he took in a breath. When he spoke, his voice was oddly low and constricted.

“There is no way I’m seeing other people, Naruto,” he said. “Not when I’m in love with you enough to be covered in fucking ramen.”

And Naruto stopped breathing altogether. He blinked a few times, his eyes never leaving Sasuke’s lucid ones.

“What…” he muttered, shakily, unsure if he had heard his lover correctly or if his ears had deceived him. “What did you say? Sasuke, what did you….”

“I said I’m in love with you,” Sasuke repeated, now with a small frown, clearly annoyed that he had to repeat himself with something that embarrassed him. “And unless you want to be with other people, which I will respect but not be pleased by, I don’t intend to go back to sleeping around. Ever. I haven’t fucked anyone but you since the day we met.”

“I…” Naruto didn’t know if he should laugh or cry or not take those words for granted. Was this a dream? Was he dreaming about things he wished Sasuke would say to him, in such a scenario?

“I’m not good with this kind of relationship stuff,” Sasuke proceeded, a bit awkwardly, tugging at a strand of Naruto’s hair. He seemed to still be hesitating, especially since Naruto wasn’t really saying anything. “I just… I assumed we were together from the beginning, I guess, and that you were aware of it. It wasn’t the boyfriends’ kind of relationship, but we were steady, weren’t we? I don’t deal well with public displays of affection and I still have a few trust issues with intimacy that does not involve sex but… it’s different with you. It’s always been different with you. I thought you knew that.”

Naruto leaned away slightly, supporting his weight on the slippery sheet with one had on either side of Sasuke’s shoulders as he looked down at him with wide eyes. There was so much he wanted to say, but his heart was beating so fast and his slightly sadistic side wanted to hear Sasuke saying more, saying what he needed to hear, saying that…

“If you want a relationship…” Sasuke proceeded, before swallowing hard and caressing Naruto’s cheeks gently, but his resolute eyes never leaving Naruto’s. “An _official_ relationship… I’m alright with it. I don’t ever want to lose what we have, not only because of the sex, but because of _you_. It’s you who complement me, Naruto, and if there is someone I see myself with for a long time… that’s you.” Sasuke chewed on his lower lip. “So… please be with me and whatever stuff that’s messed up between us, we can work it over, together. I don’t want to see you in pain anymore.”

For a few seconds, Naruto couldn’t do a single thing but to stare at his lover. His mind was filled with thoughts, with memories of them, with the constant pain, love, joy and longing that he had always thought to be one-sided in spite of the intensity and complicity between them.

But… Sasuke was in love with him, too. Like him, Sasuke didn’t want to lose what they had. Sasuke was…

“You knew how I felt for you?” Naruto whispered, releasing a weak laughter that he couldn’t control. “You… you knew I’m in love with you? For how long?”

“For a while,” Sasuke admitted, with a look of guilt. “And I’ve felt… something similar for you, as well for a long time. But I thought that just the friends with benefits part was simpler for us, both people who had been emotionally bruised. As I said, I’m not good with these things and I was scared that real romance would complicate and ruin what we had. But it can’t go on like this if you’re hurting. I want you more than I ever did and I don’t want you to doubt me, or us. I don’t want my lack of emotional skills to tear us apart. Because I…”

Not allowing him to say anything else, Naruto fell on top of Sasuke and hugged him as he could, kissing his neck and behind his ears repeatedly while he laughed in between euphoric sobs as tears filled his eyes. Yet, he didn’t cry. But he was happy. He was so happy that his feelings had reached Sasuke, that Sasuke felt the same way, wanted him the same way…

“I don’t want anybody else, you ass!” he laughed in Sasuke’s ear, relieved and content as Sasuke’s arms surrounded him in a tight hug, filled with the same longing Naruto felt. “God, I just wanted _you_ , since the beginning! I’m not letting you out of my sight, ever! I love you… You have no idea what you mean to me… ”

It felt so good to say it out loud.

He felt Sasuke smile and make a soft relieved sound next to his ear. “That’s good,” he said gently, planting a small kiss on Naruto’s temple. “You should live up to your words since now I consider you as officially mine.”

Naruto laughed and sniffed a bit, nuzzling his nose on the curve of his lover’s neck, ignoring the wetness of the ramen broth there. “It goes both ways, Sasuke. Make sure you fight for us with everything you have, right beside me.”

Sasuke made a sound that made Naruto sure he was smirking. “I don’t see us needing to fight for something that was destined to work from the start.”

 _Sasuke has felt it, too,_ Naruto thought, overwhelmed by the feelings he was experiencing in that moment. _Have his feeling grown alongside with mine? Have we become each other’s at the same time, without even noticing?_

_When has it started? Since when did I began to feel this way about him?_

But it didn’t matter.

In the middle of their own mess they lay, simply holding each other because now they could. Oddly enough, the will to proceed with the sex vanished and neither seemed to mind, both content in just appreciating the simple, purer intimacy of the touching and being in each other’s presence in such a way without needing to resort to sex to do it. It felt… unbelievably good and all Naruto wished for was for this perfection to be replicated over and over again for as long as they both could take it.

And he wished they would, for the rest of their lives.

Because they loved each other, no matter what, they could make it work. They had already seen the good and the bad in each other. They both knew they had issues, they both understood the pain in each other’s hearts from dramatic pasts and broken hearts and trust. They both knew there were things no-one but the other could deal with and accept and embrace. No matter what, he truly believed that they were made for each other. They filled each other’s loneliness like no-one before.

In the middle of both their darkness and that all-consuming fear, some holy entity was rooting for them and deemed them worthy of happiness.

And there was no doubt in his mind that their future together would be blessed.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL AUTHOR’S NOTES AND THANKYOUS:
> 
> Okay guys, I know it sort of sucked but it’s how it came out. I kind of feel like this ending didn’t make the rest of the story justice at all because it was so conflicting, but somehow I felt like Naruto and Sasuke had to struggle with their emotions for a bit? I don’t know if I can explain it, but this is how it turned out.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading this far, I truly and dearly appreciate all the love this fic has received! I’m so thankful that you guys have read it with an open mind and embraced the different themes and different fetishes. I also appreciate all the readers who have let me know how much they identify with certain things in here, you have no idea how much it meant to me.
> 
> This fic required a lot of research and an emotional deliverance in my part since I have never come across such things in real life. But I’m really glad that I have learnt so much and that, thanks to it, I have once more, opened my heart and mind to the acceptance of the human nature. 
> 
> I am very happy that I have managed to finish another fic of mine, so this is a wonderful day for me!
> 
> I am deeply sorry that I haven’t been able to reply to everyone’s reviews, but please bear with me for a while longer! I’ve been very busy and tired, and it’s becoming really hard to keep up with reviews and PMs from all of the website where my fics are, but please know that I read every single one of them and I deeply appreciate the feedback and that it gives me life and the will to write more. If it weren’t for you guys and all the support, I would’ve stopped writing a long time ago.  
> I will come back in a few days and reply to reviews, so come back to check them out ;)
> 
> Again, a huge thank you for following me and my fics!
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> UchihanoChidori


End file.
